<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Isles of secrets; the sun, magic, and the ocean by Fli_shea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613741">The Isles of secrets; the sun, magic, and the ocean</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fli_shea/pseuds/Fli_shea'>Fli_shea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Fantasy island and whatnot [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), NCT Dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>:D, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Anyways, How Do I Tag, It's also Fantasy au, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Little Shit, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pirate captain Mark Lee, Pirate! Dreamies, Soooo..., This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Witch Huang Ren Jun, Witch Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, and like minimal angst, angst adds flavour, but hes a good boy trying, but itll be fun, but maybe not too much lol, but there might still be some, but..., by that I mean i have 0 creativity, im a weak bitch, plus - Freeform, there is also magic!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:33:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fli_shea/pseuds/Fli_shea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Isles of Secrets is a set of small islands sheltered in the bermuda triangle. That is where Magic was born, back when the earth had been started. All magic in the known world is due to the Isles, as when the veil opens, a flurry of power bleeds into the ocean, which births creatures of legends and gives the world the ability to use it. </p><p>Many have attempted to find the islands, but few have come back alive and succeed. Legend says that those who find their way to the isles are given a chance to meet fate, and receive treasures that one could only dream upon.</p><p>Every 60 years, the veil weakens and the waterway to the Isles of Secrets opens. But danger follows wanderers of the sea, and it will do everything in its path to prevent those unworthy to pass. The key? The blessing of the witch. </p><p>Or</p><p>Lee Donghyuk, a witch just trying to live his best life... and now he has to sail across the ocean. </p><p>[Fantasy island series]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, others?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Fantasy island and whatnot [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Come one, come all. Let's meet at the witches ball</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17655917">Ocean Eyes</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/baridalive/pseuds/baridalive">baridalive</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heyyy!! It's me! </p><p>Hope you enjoy this first chapter, it was a literal pain in the fucking ass to write. My skills may not be good but I literally cannot stand to reread the first chapter anytime soon so please forgive me if there are any mistakes ('3')</p><p>Also, there may be some similarities with other fics, such as Ocean eyes by baridalive (Love it, go read that first if you would like)</p><p>If some parts end up being too similar, do inform me and I'll change it straight away! </p><p>Without further ado, thank you for choosing this fic lol (*-*)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Chapter 1</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Come one, come all. Let's meet at the witches ball</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Isles of Secrets is a set of small islands sheltered in the bermuda triangle. That is where Magic was born, back when the earth had been started. All magic in the known world is due to the Isles, as when the veil opens, a flurry of power bleeds into the ocean, which births creatures of legends and gives the world the ability to use it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Many have attempted to find the islands, but few have come back alive and succeed. Legend says that those who find their way to the isles are given a chance to meet fate, and receive treasures that one could only dream upon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Every 60 years, the veil weakens and the waterway to the Isles of Secrets opens. But danger follows wanderers of the sea, and it will do everything in its path to prevent those unworthy to pass. The key? The blessing of the witch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A crowd gathers around an old man standing at the podium in the town square, telling stories of aeons passed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The old man is dressed in a long off-white robe, his belt made of rope that shines golden in the sun. His name is Kun, coming up to his 146th birthday, and he dons a full white beard and head of long white hair, a wooden staff perched at his side. It wouldn't do if the </span>
  <em>
    <span>troublemakers </span>
  </em>
  <span>on the island knew of his identity just yet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The recent weeks at </span>
  <em>
    <span>Incantare Bay </span>
  </em>
  <span>have been stressful, the Royal Navy setting their eyes on another seemingly insignificant island to colonise, or so it had seemed in the beginning. The Kingdom had sent them to this island twice before, all times bringing trouble. The first time they had come, it was merely for them to plot the surrounding waters, and to stock up on items they needed. The damages to the island and the insults made to the islanders had led to retaliation, and if the ship had gone back with only ⅔ of her crew, no one could proudly answer why. The second time they had come, that was when the Royal Navy tried to colonise the island, death and destruction soon followed, however, and the crew were never to be seen again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This time, their visit was different from a year prior. In the few weeks they were on the island, the Navy didn't try to set up laws or try to take political power over the islanders. Instead, they slammed tax upon tax on the docks and pubs, pulling out fines for every little issue. Kun knew better, as he told the people to follow along with the new taxes and fines for a bit. They needed to be patient and wait. When the perfect opportunity arose they would be able to find out just why the Royal Navy were giving so much trouble to their island.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Shut it ya old man," a burly voice rings out across those gathered in the town square, what little excitement there was dying down in order for the crowd to find the owner of the voice. "th' podium be only fer th' passin' o'  information, nah fer yer old legends."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kun, like all the islanders at the square, tracks the voice back to a tall, large man dressed in a blue frock coat with gold navy buttons, obviously a warrant officer from the docked Navy ship. A small hint of a smile flashes across Kun's lips, sharp eyes glinting in amusement. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Finally</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Legends spring from the truth. Besides, it has been 50 years since the Veil last weakened, why not wait for another 10 years and then try to find out yourself if I'm lying?" Kun, in his old man disguise, replies, gripping his staff to help him stand, actions slow and exaggerated. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The warrant officer laughs, showing his yellow stained teeth, "Aye, that's where yer legends be wrong old man." The crowd dies down completely, all watching the two men conversing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Anticipating.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And where is it wrong boy?" The old man returns a pristine smile of his own as he leans against his wooden cane, his posture relaxed as he shifts his weight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The warrant officer walks towards the podium, making his way through the crowd, ignoring the angry looks from those he pushed or have fallen to the ground. "Ye were wrong about th' treasure if ye needs a witch in yer ship. Witches sink, th' sea be especially unkind. They would ne'er volunteer t' sail, 'n thats even if ye can get them alive." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He draws his sword, the tip pressing against the old man's throat, grin on his face. "This means that ya were usin' th' podium t' spread false information– That be a 100 shillin' fine." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The old man follows the sword back to its wielder and looks him straight in the eyes, a burst of hearty laughter rises from the crowd, all their attention focused on the Warrant officer. Kun holds back his desire to roll his eyes,  yet another fine put in place for the Navy to wring money out of them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Could they be any more unimaginative?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Aye, I'm afraid I won't be doing that," the old man lifts his cane, and with great speed and strength, swipes the sword away and mirrors the action of the sword with his cane, surprisingly sharp tip of the staff now digging into the Navy man's chest. "Taxing our ports, we can take as a… temporary issue that can be dealt with. Like rats, or an infestation of malicious spirits. We get rid of issues easily here, see. The first time rats appeared, they were just looking to swim so we got rid of some of them but left most alone. The second time, they proved to be much more annoying, so we just got rid of them all. Tell me, which group of rats would you like to be today?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Navy man swings his sword at the old man, face red and ears steaming, but pausing momentarily as the crowd reveals their own weapons, from daggers to guns, all aimed at the navy man. He looks around in anger and reaches for the flare signal on his hip. The old man swings at his arm, trying to knock the gun out of his hand but the navy man manages to stop the swing and fires his gun to the sky. A single line of blue smoke rises and pops.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Donghyuk personally believes that he isn't a troublemaker, as he never aims to bring trouble to anyone. Instead, he likes to think he attracts chaos, simply because it's </span>
  <em>
    <span>more fun</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He likes to start conflict, but not participate in the aftermath, his so-called 'get the fuck out' skills already reaching unimaginable levels. He also finds it quite intriguing really, that a boy dressed as unnecessary witch-like, with his gigantic ass hat, his thigh-length red overcoat, and three fucking potion bottles hanging by his hip is never the one people suspect to have hexed their pub. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I think it’s because I don't fly around on a broomstick or use a wand</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And yes, here he is in the middle of said chaos, on his way to put himself right into a fight just to make sure that </span>
  <em>
    <span>wretched </span>
  </em>
  <span>old man doesn't die and bring down the whole island with him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If I have to regrow another bed of herbs I will literally dive to the bottom of the ocean myself and drown. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Kun! I swear to the isles and all that is magic if you get hurt and mess up the island, I'm blowing up your shop!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Donghyuk hurries over to the old man, jumping over debris and skillfully dodging the other fights around him. It's interesting how much destruction can occur between a single flare and an explosion. He unsheathes his sword, borrowed from the blacksmith, and blocks the swing the Navy man aimed at Kun. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, Haechan! Fancy seeing you in the middle of a fight," Kun takes a step back, allowing Donghyuk to take his place, who promptly rolls his eyes. "Buy me a few minutes would you love." Donghyuk nods, striking high at the warrant officer who blocks with his own sword, eyebrows raised in intrigue. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What’s a pretty thin' like ye doin' on an island like this?" The Navy man comments, parrying every attack Donghyuk sent to him, dodging a low kick.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Nothing of your concern." Donghyuk bites back, attempting to get the upper hand in the duel to no avail. His attacks keep getting blocked, and his stamina really isn't cut out for close combat situations. He eyes the gold buttons on the man's vest, a warrant officer. He increases his attacks, aiming his sword at the most vital parts of the blue-coats body, heart rate spiking as he feels his arms quickly aching from the strong vibrations sent through the swords. He won't be able to beat him with skill, so dragging on the fight for as long as he can would be the next best alternative.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How about I brin' ye back t' me ship, our next destination be about two months away, plenty o' time t' 'ave some fun, maybe even train yer sword skills when thar be time." The Blue-coat winks at Donghyuk, who stops attacking for a quick second, repulsed by the suggestion and trying to catch a proper breath, sweat sticking his sheer shirt closer to his body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately, blue-coat capitalises on his hesitation and manages to cut through Donghyuk's overcoat to reveal his top, the blade pressed right in the middle of his chest. The sudden loss of his coat making him more uncomfortable, never before has he appreciated so much in his ability to put on a poker face than now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm going to have to decline your offer," Donghyuk sheaths his sword, knowing that his body wouldn't properly last another match against the Navy man. "Besides, it's bad manners to destroy someone's clothes. I think a 100 shillings should cover the cost." He lets his minced overcoat fall to the ground. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Aye pretty, still, even without th' fine, ye all will be taken t' th' dungeons fer attackin' hands o' th' Royal Navy." Blue-coat arrogantly laughs, moving his sword away from Donghyuks chest and slowly reaching out for his wrist. "Ye could be useful on our vessel pretty, someone on th' ship t' keep our beds warm." Donghyuk doesn't move, his jack rabbit heart the only thing revealing his true emotions. He just hopes that he had bought enough time for Kun.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, a song sung in elders tongue and a strong smell of pumpkins permeated throughout the square. The smell stuns the blue-coat, its unique smell being a telltale sign of a potion being used, just long enough for Donghyuk to pull his wrist away from the warrant officers' outreached hand and jump to a safe distance. He turns to the podium and looks at Kun, wrinkles and beard gone to reveal a white haired youth, strumming a guitar and singing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank the sun." Donghyuk sighs as he quickly runs away from the navy man to join Kun on the podium, throwing his sword at the warrant officer in a final retaliation. His teeth sinking into his bottom lip. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I should gouge his eyes out for the sake of humanity.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he reaches Kun, Donghyuk uses his magic and imagines a thread coming from Kun to tie the spell together with his voice as he starts singing, strengthening the spell and broadcasting it further across the square. Simultaneously, all the attacking Navy men freeze and drop their weapons, slowly realising that they are unable to move their bodies.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why can't I move me body?" The warrant officer anxiously screamed, struggling to move his arms and legs. Donghyuk doesn't even humour him with an answer, instead, he looks at Kun. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"For the record, I thought we all agreed that we would let the Navy do their thing until we found out what they were looking for." Donghyuk reaches up to his hat, just to make sure it was still properly resting on his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Eh, in my defence, he attacked first. Besides, we've left them long enough to sufficiently make a plan."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Donghyuk looks at Kun unamused, watches as the guitar morphs back into his staff. A simple curved piece of wood with Kuns family insignia, a musical note, carved into it, a dangling blue orb at the top especially eye-catching. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kun looks over the crowd, the islanders ignoring the two men on the stage, gathering up the discarded weapons and tying up the Navy men, and orders before walking back to his store. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Check them all and then leave them in the dungeons. Make sure there aren't more than 2 in a cell and keep watch at all times. Either me or Haechan will go down in a few hours to interrogate them, everyone gets free reign over their weapons. Thank you all for your hard work these few weeks." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Donghyuk watches as the crowd efficiently acts on Kuns instructions, before turning away and following Kun, looking back at his dirty overcoat on the ground. "Hey Kun, think you'd be able to prepare a new coat for me?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kun chuckles, patting Donghyuk on his shoulder. "I own a magic shop love, I have literally almost everything anyone would ever need."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Donghyuk laughs slightly, expression quickly falling into something more serious. "I- I'm going to burn everything I'm wearing later," a shop with a sign </span>
  <em>
    <span>Red Bean</span>
  </em>
  <span> slowly comes into view, Donghyuk exhaled quickly, the thought of changing into a pair of non-sweaty clothes enticing him to pick up his pace. "The residual energy of that navy man is too disgusting to leave on this planet. That being said, I would like to do the interrogation later." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Aye, no problem. Besides, the Royal Navy have been patrolling these waters for a while. Each docking leads to more and more trouble. A hex on the seabed at the ports will do us some good." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I can help with that," Donghyuk looks at Kun, slowing his pace once they reach the door. "But I'm picking out some new clothes before I go."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kun holds out his staff, the wood changing its form into the shape of a key. "You can get a full magic re-tailor if you like. My store has always been free for you little sea gremlins. And besides… you won't need to burn anything if you do." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Donghyuk grins widely, his face lighting up. The door opens, welcoming them back as the energy stirs and latches onto them, blending their magic into one soothing wave. "Thank you. And don't lie, you love us." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looks around the store, admiring its peacefulness. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Red Bean </span>
  </em>
  <span>wasn't big in any form, the storefront being pretty small, especially considering that all the people living on the island come to visit and shop at least a few times weekly. The different sections all stocked with anything a magic wilder would need. The people who lived on the island, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Incantare Bay</span>
  </em>
  <span>, were very proficient in low level magic. However, their human bodies are generally unable to withstand the drawbacks of higher grade magic. That's where Kun comes in, selling his high level trinkets to the islanders to help in their day to day life. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Donghyuk walks into a light cherry wood dresser at the corner of the room. The dresser was a failed experiment from Kun turned unusual magic item, a stutter in a self cleaning charm transforming the dresser into a treasure. A simple in and out, and your whole wardrobe gets changed. It's unknown where the clothes come from, the quality always being top notch, and they are always suited to the lifestyle of the user. The clothes can be duplicated for extra pairs also. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Haechan dear, the wardrobe has actually done a marvellous job at making you not look like a witch!" Kun laughs, pulling out a chair from the back living quarters. Donghyuk rolls his eyes and turns around, summoning a mirror in front of himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His hair was now a very dark purple, a simple spell changing his eyes to match. His shirt now a long-sleeved white, tucked into a dark burgundy high waisted calf-length skirt, a matching burgundy hooded cloak, clasped at the front with a metal sun insignia, that let his arms through replaced his old coat. His black hat was now transformed into a leather belt bag, his leather boots were kept the same and long golden earrings with the sun insignia finished his look. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It looks good, but the style reminded him of adventurers, and not of an island dweller. Hoods are commonly used by travellers and adventurers to hide their identity, especially those who find themselves actually needing to disappear. And skirts have been coming into obscure popularity amongst the smaller sized adventurers, the space underneath providing a good hiding spot for small trinkets and items. He glances at Kun through the mirror, a thin smile appearing as he further inspects the hood. "This isn't half bad, maybe you should try and change your look up as well." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kun taps his cane on the floor, a pulse of magic ripples across the wooden panels as a small tree sprout through the floor and forms into a small chest. "Excuse you, I have a brand I need to stick to you know." He transforms his cane yet again into a small wooden key, unlocking the chest and taking out a small sachet. "Come here love, time for you to pull your weight." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Donghyuk rolls his eyes as he unclasps the bag and lets Kun drop the sachet into it. "I literally just helped you in a sword duel," he pulses his own magic into the floor, allowing the chest to return. "Besides, I'm better at hexes than at sword duelling anyway." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kun looks at him unamused, key transforming back into his cane. "Yes that may be so, but it isn't my fault our luck is so shitty that those Navy dogs show up so often."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, it was just my inborn luck I wasn't here during their last attempted colonisation," A single snap summoning a chair while ridding the space of the mirror. "The mess was so bad that Renjun hopped onto the next pirate ship that touched our ports." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Donghyuk huffs, the day he received an aura from Kun detailing the destruction the Royal Navy had set on their island he had rushed back as fast as he could but Renjun had already left on his adventure by the time he had come back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Quite a memorial day if I dare say. Instead of the pirates taking our things, they ended up giving us supplies instead. Renjun even joined their crew as thanks." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I wouldn't put it past him to have joined them just so he wouldn't need to help fix the destruction." Donghyuk shifts in his seat, trying to get the skirt to bunch up more comfortably on his chair. He thinks of Renjun, his best friend and practically a brother, and a thought crosses his mind. "Speaking of which, his last aura was three months ago. When do you think he'll return?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kun stares at him. With so much going on in and around the island, he almost forgot that Renjun had been out at sea for close to a year. "No idea, let me make some tea and I'll do a divination." Kun stands up and goes over to the cauldron to get some boiling water, and brings the jar of stinging nettles with him to the table as well as two empty teacups.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Donghyuk looks at the jar, his face frowning in disgust. "I know you have your methods and whatnot, but couldn't you have learned tasseomancy with a better tasting tea?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kun ignores him and continues to steep the leaves in water, putting significantly more stinging nettle into one of the cups. "At least I'm not a literal witch who puts witch hazel into their drinks."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Donghyuk laughs, reaching to his head and confusingly touching his hair. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh yeah, no more hat.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He unclasps his new bag and was up to his elbow inside the bag before feeling the smooth curvature of the glass bottle containing a clear liquid. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, you start small. And slowly, if you live through a bottle, no amount can kill you afterwards. Besides… you never know when this skill might come in handy."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kun looks on in slight wonderment as Donghyuk proceeds to pour the whole bottle of witch hazel into his tea, an amount that would definitely kill an ordinary witch, then re-cork the bottle and drop it back into his bag. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Witch hazel is a rare and dangerous ingredient for witches, it being the only way for one to incapacitate a witch that is strong enough to cast higher level magic. It's made from a very rare species of the witch hazel plant that feeds on magic to grow,  thus it can only be found on magic rich islands, like Incantare Bay, or cultivated using a high grade magic source.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You know," Donghyuk stirring his tea with his finger, the witch hazel turning the greenish tea purple, "the blessing I put on him should have worn off by now."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kun chugs the contents of his tea and places it on the floor, raising his staff and piercing the teacup as a brown smoke rises from the leaves. "Well then, let us hope our boy hasn't fallen into the ocean." The smoke swirls in place before an image reveals itself through the magic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Donghyuk sips his tea, the stinging from the witch hazel bringing a form of comfort as he watches the image slowly materialise into a scene where Renjun and two blond boys are looking at a map. "Well then… that is bloody convenient for us isn't it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kun nods, eyes glued to the scene. "Those two were part of the crew who helped us, glad to see that he's still sailing with them. The taller one is named Jisung and the other Chenle. If Jisungs finger is any hint, the map shows us that within the last two weeks, Renjun was sailing in the waters of the Carmone archipelago." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Donghyuk stops mid-sip, putting his cup down and walks closer to the image. "Carmone archipelago? If he was there two weeks ago, he would be crashing into our port by the end of the night, and that's if they've met with some issues along the way." Donghyuk walks back, takes his teacup and drops it into his belt bag as he looks back at Kun. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kun looks down at the mess of tea, leaves and glass on his floor, "Go and give him a big welcome for me. I'll get some extra supplies and food ready for when they arrive." Donghyuk takes one final look at the staff embedded into the floorboards, before running out of the store. </span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The shophouses that lined the side of the streets all flew by in a blur as Donghyuk ran. The islanders all jumped out of his way, greeting him as he passed. A few of the shop owners tossed small bags of trinkets at him which promptly began to float behind him in a single file. He bowed his head in thanks before picking up speed, the smell of the ocean and the sounds of the port encouraging him to run faster.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The edge of the blue sea quickly came into view, various boats of different sizes lined the port. From tiny rowboats to larger fishing boats, a portion of the port had been taken up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Outsiders rarely visited Incantare Bay, the most recent non-violent sailors was a merchant ship exchanging some supplies for a few potions and enchantments. That damned tax from the Navy causing them to look forward to a shortage of supplies for the next few weeks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Donghyuk slows his pace, catching his breath as he lets his hood fall, looking back and letting the trinkets float into his bag. He takes out a potion bottle, corked and wax sealed, and greets the workers at the port, walking straight up to the figure sitting at the end of the pier. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey." Donghyuk smiles, dropping the potion bottle into what would be a lap of the merman. "Fancy seeing you just chilling on the pier Yangyang." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The merman rolls his eyes as he breaks the wax seal and uncorks the bottle, chugging the whole thing before tying it to the seaweed belt on his hip. They watch as his iridescent green tail transforms into a pair of legs, scales peeling off and falling into the ocean as bones reshape into legs in a mess of flesh and blood. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You do know," Yangyang grabs a pair of pants at his side and puts them on, ignoring the feeling of blood sticking, "I live right below where we are sitting. I can be </span>
  <em>
    <span>literally</span>
  </em>
  <span> nowhere else." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Donghyuk laughs, a single ship sailing in from the horizon. The sea breeze ruffles his hair as he slips Yangyang's hand in his. "You do know that Renjun is</span>
  <em>
    <span> literally</span>
  </em>
  <span> on that ship on the way here, right?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His hand clenches slightly. "Yeah. The puffers told me. Didn't even cross that asshole's mind that he should have sent his brother an aura bubble to tell him. A simple ‘Hey! OTW home! Get stuff ready!’ would have been nice." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah yes, that's the Renjun we know and love. Never telling us what he's doing but expects us to be ready at attention when he arrives." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yangyang releases a deep sigh, the ship no more than a black spot against the clear blue sky. "You know how hard it was to watch him go? Thinking that he could just fall into the sea and never surface?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Donghyuk tightens his grip, the waves kissing the bottom of their feet. He thinks back to when he gave Renjun his blessing, a magic filled kiss to his forehead to let him walk on water. It started off as a joke, a '</span>
  <em>
    <span>Since your brother can swim, and you can’t, what if you float?' </span>
  </em>
  <span>that slowly delved into a serious conversation at the fact that most witches sink in water, and Renjun has had far more drowning scares than necessary. But the blessings Donghyuk can cast only lasts two to three months max, and the auras Renjun sends back acting more so as a sign that he hasn't died yet than an update of his travels. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minutes pass in silence as black sails slowly come into sight, the sign of an active pirate ship. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It bore at Donghyuk's mind, excitement boiling under his skin. He hasn't seen Renjun in a year, having left two months before his journey, to a neighbouring island to gather and study rare herbs. "Did you manage to see the pirates?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yangyang flicks Donghyuk on his arm, looking at him in astonishment. "My brother has been out at sea on a </span>
  <em>
    <span>pirate ship</span>
  </em>
  <span> just shy of a year, he is going to literally jump out of said ship in about 5 minutes, and here you are, inquiring about the pirates and not on how we can send a giant octopus over to punish him for a whole year of death scares?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Donghyuk groans, rubbing the sore spot as he rolls his eyes. "No, do that! But I've literally never gotten a description of said pirates except 'Good, sweet boys'."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry to break it to you, but they are 'Good, sweet boys'." The merman reaches his free hand into the waves, calling out to his pet giant octopus, Spencer, to swim over to the incoming ship. "Honestly, the only reason Renjun probably even went with them was because two of them pirates charmed the literal pants off him."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's a given, all the pirates I've ever met were hot. I think crime gives them this flavour." They both stand as the ship comes closer to the pier, a blue figure jumping off right into the sea, only to be caught in the clutches of Spencer, who promptly begins tossing him around his tentacles. A shrill scream coming from the blob of blue and echoing voices from the above ship. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yangyang laughs himself out of breath, hands on his knees. Donghyuk jumps into the water, balancing perfectly still on the water as he runs over to Renjun, a similar smile on his face. "Hey asshole, maybe give me a warning the next time you decide to run away with pirates alright!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Spencer wraps Renjun steady in a tentacle, sticking himself to the side of the ship to allow Renjun to be totally above water. He hasn’t changed much as compared to their last meeting. He has a blue bandana tied around his hat, covering silver hair, and a full outfit of different shades of blue. His wand clipped to the side of his hip. Another tentacle reaches out to Donghyuk, who shakes it in greeting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Not my fault! If they weren't so hot, I wouldn't have left so suddenly." A cheeky grin on Renjuns face slowly morphing into a bright grin. He wriggles his arms out of the wrap and reaches out to Donghyuk who returns the hug tightly. "I've missed you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Me too." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Donghyuk pulls away, kissing Renjuns forehead to re-imprint his blessing. Spencer slowly relaxes his grip, making sure Renjun has a secure footing on the water before letting go. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They look up at the ship, noticing a quartet spying on them as Renjuns smile gets wider. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Dock and meet me at the pier. Don't worry, the waters are deeper than you think."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The quartet nods, shocked at being found eavesdropping as they rush back to their stations. Donghyuk grabs Renjuns hand and they run to the pier, Yangyang tearing up at the sight of the blue boy. He helps them up, before giving Renjun a hug of his own. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Never. Ever. Ever do that again. I couldn't go a day without thinking you could have drowned, and I would have needed to scower the whole fucking ocean to find your body and drag it back here." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry. But I can promise that my crew will make sure nothing happens to me." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They release their hug and watch as the huge ship docks at their pier. Donghyuk reaches into his bag and grabs at a cloth bag, tossing it to the oncoming tax collector before winking him off. While the exorbitant taxes from the Navy were no longer in place, those working on the docs still deserved a good tip. A large and heavy wooden plank was dropped onto the dock, two good looking boys came waddling down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun reaches out his hands and they intertwine their fingers through his, walking forward a few steps. One had peach pink hair, almost blond, and was wearing a baggy white shirt tucked into baggy black pants with a blue sash, acting as a belt and holder for a pistol and sword. His leather boots were cut low. The other was similarly dressed, except his hair was black and there were no weapons in his blue sash. Instead, he wore a pair of lightly padded gloves with metal along the knuckles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Haechan, I would like to introduce my boyfriends, Jeno and Jaemin, first mate and main attacker of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Somnium</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Boys, meet Donghyuk, my platonic soulmate and brother by magic. He responds to either but we usually call him Haechan."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Renjun lifted their hands and kissed their fingers, smiling at the slightly dumbfounded look on Donghyuk. "I would have liked to introduce you to the others, but they needed to stay to work on some stuff and the captain is sleepy." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Donghyuk blinks slowly, smile slowly growing. "So when Yangyang told me that a pair of pirates charmed your pants off, he meant it literally." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The black haired one,  Jeno, laughed loudly. "Yep, and we wouldn't have it any other way." Jaemin wraps his arm around Renjuns shoulders, leaning slightly as he gives a dazzling smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, It’s nice to finally meet the guys who stole my best friend for close to a year." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Come, follow me." Renjun walks up to Donghyuk, not hesitating to put his arms through Donghyuk and Yangyangs, and they lead the two to Red Bean. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Kun is going to curse you when we arrive," a slow chorus of  ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Welcome back Renjun’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>greets them as they walk down the street past the shophouses. More trinkets and sachets of things get tossed at them, all falling into line behind the group. The two pirates watch mystified at the floating objects before Renjun turns them forward to look at where they are walking. "Yeah, he might literally unbless me and then kick me into the sea."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yangyang sighs, flicking the both of them on their forehead. "You know that won’t work. Spencer is ordered to keep gremlin #2 above water when I’m not around to make sure that royal small lungs doesn't drown. Also, the fact that Kun can't unbless anything." He takes the potion bottle off his hip and shakes it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Donghyuk notices and goes to snap his fingers, knowing how uncomfortable it must be for the merman to be above water, but Renjun holds it down, puppy eyes in full attack. "Can I do it, please? I haven’t done it in so long!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>Donghyuk rolls his eyes but releases Renjuns left arm to let him grab his wand. </span><em><span>Those puppy eyes stopped working on me soooo many years ago,</span></em><span> but watches as Renjun points at the bottle and chants “</span><span>🜄🜔🜞🝮”.</span> <span>The potion bottle slowly begins to fill up with a shimmering liquid. Yangyang uncorks the bottle and takes a whiff before downing the whole thing. </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“See! I still have my skills!” Renjun huffs, swinging around his wand excitedly and sending out shimmering beams of light. Donghyuk shakes his head as he snaps his fingers to clip Renjuns wand back at his hip, Yangyang laughing as they continue to make their way down the street. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After walking for a bit more, he notices that the other two boys aren’t following them anymore. Renjun makes a show to tilt his head before calling out to them, which snaps them out of their daze. They hurriedly catch up to the three supernaturals, mildly shocked expressions on their faces.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeno looks at Renjun and his wand, gulping. “We knew you were like… a witch? But- not a witch like a witch?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"...What?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean…when you left with us, you said you could be our healer- so we just thought that your powers were specialised to that only?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun laughs, realisation crossing his features. “Oh, that's for low level witches.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin and Jeno continue to stare at him, confusion evidently still there. Donghyuk decides to spare them the confusion. While magic knowledge is restricted in other places, on this island it’s pretty much everyday life, so telling the two about some secrets wouldn’t hurt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m only going to tell you guys this because It’s common knowledge on this island, so listen up.” He looks from Jeno to Jaemin, waiting for them to signal him to continue. “There are many classifications for Witches, but to put it simply, if you have less power you can train to specialise your magic. So a ‘low level witch’, if they choose to specialise in healing, will only be able to use their powers for healing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin takes a moment to process, before looking at Donghyuk. “So this means that, because Injunnie is a higher level witch, he can perform more magic than others?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, pretty much. But doing magic you aren't comfortable with by yourself could be deadly.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Does this mean that even on the ship, Injunnie was still training to become a ‘high level witch’ and that’s why he didn’t use his powers more often?” Jeno questions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “No,” Donghyuk replies. “Magic is a fickle thing honestly. I won’t get into Magic genealogy too much, but all witches will be born with their ‘levels’. Most witches are born as a ‘low level witch’, thus what little knowledge of witches you have are those who have trained to do one thing with their magic.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“However, Renjun was born as a ‘High level witch’, meaning that he can do most types of magic, as long as he uses his wand and has had sufficient practice. Magic theory is way more complicated, we could even go in-depth about how the strength of his spells could differ, but I’ll stop here for now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait,” Jeno snorts at Renjun, “So does this mean that you’ve been hiding your powers from us this whole time?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun blinks innocently at Jeno. "I've never really hidden my magic though?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But you've never done anything except make salves and fix sword wounds!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah! You're my boyfriend and I never knew you could do things like, spells and shit? I thought your powers only went from talking to spirits and being a healer!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They go back and forth a few times, Renjun telling them that they should have paid more attention and the others arguing that he never actually did any other magic on the ship. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before they knew it, they had reached the entrance of Red Bean. Renjun takes the break to let the trinkets and sachets float into his hat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At the door, Donghyuk reaches out as he winks at Yangyang, pulling the door open and jumping out of the way. A red sachet flies straight at Renjun, hitting him right in the face and poofs into a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, the whole front of his body was dyed a bright red. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"KUN YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Renjun screamed as he stomped in, Donghyuk and Yangyang laughing so hard behind him they couldn't walk through the door without leaning against each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Holy shit," Yangyang pulled himself to the chair, slumping over trying to catch his breath. "That was almost better than Spencer." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kun looks up from his hug with Renjun. "Spencer? Maybe I should have left Haechan here to clean up after all…Ow! Okay, okay, sorry for slapping you in the face with a dye bomb." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well damn, missed you too old man." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kun just pushes Renjun towards the wardrobe before looking at the others. The pirate duo was awkwardly looking around the shop, keeping their hands at the side and trying not to knock anything over. Kun smiles at them, nodding his head in greeting. "It's good to see you all again. Thanks for taking care of our little gremlin." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They startle to attention. "No, we should be thanking him. He's saved us more times than we could ever repay him for."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun walks out from the wardrobe, red dye now gone and his clothes transformed. His hair now a blueish-grey and his hat changed to a smaller size, bandana still tied around the base. A long light blue lace-up top tucked into his pants, a silver rope acting as a belt, the rope twisted in a way to create a bag and rings to hold potion bottles. His wand now camouflaged together with the silver holder made from the same rope. His pants were a dark blue, striped with slight traces of silver and a round silver earring with his family's insignia on his left ear, waves with eight tentacles. His leather boots now reached higher on his calf. A snap from Donghyuk changes his eyes to match his hair and summons a mirror, the other boys too distracted by Renjuns new appearance to notice the summoning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun looks himself in the mirror pleased with his new look, his boyfriends coming up to ogle at him. Jaemin squishes his cheeks, light blush dusting his ears. "I actually have the best boyfriend in the world." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Donghyuk turns away, snapping his fingers to get rid of the mirror and summon more chairs. "Let's leave the lovebirds to flirt in peace." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kun laughs, tapping his cane onto the table, a selection of food and drinks blooming up from the wood. Donghyuk takes the opportunity to sit next to Yangyang, and reaches into his bag to take out his half-drunk cup of tea, still warm. He reaches over to grab a herb ball while waiting for the others, Yangyang at his side doing the same. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A minute passes, Donghyuk silently sipping his tea as he watches Renjun and the two pirates interact. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s happy.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He realises, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Happier than when he was alone. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He smiles as they settle down. He notices that Jaemin puts in 6 whole spoonfuls of sugar into his tea, while Jeno adds milk. Renjun drinking his without anything added. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” Kun starts, “Know that we love you, and so very happy you came back, but why did you return so soon and so suddenly?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yangyang nods in agreement. “Yeah, sea travels are usually 2 years at the least. I was even planning on swimming out to you for a visit in the next few weeks.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun stops midway from taking a bite out of the grass bread, hand tightly gripping onto Jenos as a grim look crosses over his face. “We…Well…okay.” Renjun takes a deep breath, staring straight at Donghyuk. “I think it’s important for you to hear this from the beginning.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the early afternoon when they docked at </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gandows Holm</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a small island out in the middle of the sea that welcomed pirates and sailors alike. The island was treated as equal ground, where you could see pirates and navy all drinking together in a pub. But you see, that was because of its special function. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gandows Holm</span>
  </em>
  <span>, while small, is a very powerful island as it stood as the world's best information dealer. From information you seek, to information forbidden, if one has the means, any question can be answered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>“We docked at Gandows Holm</span> <span>in the early afternoon. Around 4 months after sailing with my crew, we got into a scuffle with another pirate gang. Putting it simply, we found out that a major announcement was going to be broadcasted at Gandows Holm.”</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The 6 pirates disembark from the ship. These waters prided themself on the safety it provided, so they didn't need to worry about their belongings. It had been a month since their scuffle with Pentagon, and with much haste, they arrived on the island a week before the scheduled announcement. Unbeknownst to the others, they would be in possession of the news faster than anyone else here.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We got there as fast as we could, within the next month, to try and find out what the announcement could be. You know how we have many connections. Plus, I had a bad feeling about that announcement." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The streets of Gandows Holm were bustling with more activity than usual, sea folk from all walks of life making their way through the island. Renjun led the rest, through shadows and alleys, to a seemingly insignificant bookstore. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I brought them to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Green bean. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Partly because I missed Ten, and partly because I know he's the best information dealer on the island." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They made their way in, a gentle breeze flowing out from the door. Renjun turned to the others, signalling them to not move or talk. Seconds later, the inside of the store looked like it rippled, before transforming into the scene of a huge living room. There, at the dining table, reading a book, was Ten. He looked up and smiled at them, waving them over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He quickly let us in and I knew he was expecting us. He prepared snacks for us, and you know it’s near impossible to meet him for anything unless it’s you, or he has something to tell you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun quickly walks over and sits in the chair directly across from Ten. He smiles in greeting. The others follow behind him, not saying a word as Renjun converses with Ten, catching up on anything Ten wants to know and some prods into his personal life from Renjun.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I had already told the rest of my crew on the etiquette when meeting Ten, and to not question anything he tells us, not even when we are back on the ship. We sat down and I talked to Ten for a bit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After an hour of talking and catching up, Ten goes to refill Renjuns empty cup with juice, a few of the crew members visibly restless. When Ten returns, Renjun quickly asks about the announcement, scared that the others would break etiquette before they got their information. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When Ten went to refill my juice, I could see that Jaemin, Jisung and Chenle were starting to get restless, so I asked straight up about what the announcement was. He didn’t even play around to see who would break etiquette first. And you know he only does that if it’s information that would be important to us… to you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ten sits down, expression turning serious as he opens his discarded book and flips through it. His fingers suddenly stop flipping the pages, and he passes the book over to Renjun. All that the pirates could see was an open blank page, but for Renjun, it was lines and lines of information. His face visibly darkened as he looked back up at Ten, expression mirroring.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“His book. He gave me his book to read from. And not him reading out select parts. It was strange, but I quickly realised why he did as whatever it was that was in there, I could only read a few sentences myself. He told me it was a language he had never seen or heard about before, and that he could only deduce as much as I could. But that one sentence was enough for me to realise why he was so… worried.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They spoke a few more words to each other before bidding their goodbyes. It was a silent walk back to the ship. When they got back Renjun secluded himself in his room, the others following their captain's orders to get supplies and they sailed off soon after. A week later, the news broke out to the other sea folk on the island but by then, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Somnium</span>
  </em>
  <span> was already on her way to Incantare Bay.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We had left as soon as we could, and sailed straight back. We met a few hiccups along the way, and if not, I would have been here sooner.” Renjun continues to look into Donghyuks eyes, fear and worry ever-present. Donghyuk swallows a mouth of dry saliva, anticipating.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The book… the book… it said that…” Renjun takes a deep breath, breaking eye contact to lean into Jenos shoulder, who (alongside Jaemin) is confused at his sudden display of fear. His voice comes out in barely a whisper. “It said that the Veil would weaken this year, and that it would be the weakest it has ever been in the past 9000 years.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Donghyuk stills, shock running through his veins as Yangyang and Kun snap their heads in his direction. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck? No! The veil… It’s a whole 10 years early!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tries to calm himself down, knowing that he has to be strong for Renjun, but a feeling of fear continues to grip at his heart. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay. Calm down. Calm the fuck down. You need to be strong. Let’s continue to listen first.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure,” Kun is the first to break the silence, his smile now replaced with a look of shock. “that it’s THAT Veil? Could it be some other veil or literally anything except That?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun shakes his head, “No. It’s that veil.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He isn’t lying.” Yangyang says. “Around 4 months ago, the sharks had been urging me not to swim too far out, to stay within the boundaries of our island. I listened for the most part, because when a sea animal as ferocious as my dear megalodon warns you about the ocean, you listen. But whenever I had to leave the boundaries, they surrounded me like they were trying to protect me from something. Spencer hasn’t been going nearly as far as he normally would either for the past 2 months. It links.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Donghyuk rubs at his temples, worry bleeding into frustration. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck,</span>
  </em>
  <span> i</span>
  <em>
    <span>f that’s true, then it could mean that a terrifying monster has escaped from the Isles. We’re all going to need to prepare for the long haul.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, this is what we’re going to do. Yangyang, do not leave the boundaries, but you will need to make a safe spot within the boundaries where animals can come to rest. If you need to leave to get anything, get as much supplies you can get on one final trip, and ask the megalodons to keep an eye out. They’re smart, they can keep themselves safe. Warn the others in Atlantis and tell them to prepare. ” Donghyuk says. Yangyang replies with a nod, standing up to carry out Donghyuks instructions. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry our time was short, but I’ll find you later.” He gives a hug to Renjun before leaving.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kun, you’ll need to stock up on stuff also, be prepared for at least 7 months without a merchant ship. I’ll need your help with relaying this to the islanders. Also, within the next week, no one will be allowed to leave the island past the boundaries. Tell them </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything </span>
  </em>
  <span>you’ve heard today. They'll understand.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I’ll relay everything they need to know. I’ll meet you down at the dungeons when I’m done.” Kun hurriedly rushes out from the shop.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Donghyuk releases a deep sigh, crumpling down into his chair. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why is it 10 years early. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thinks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This means that the ocean won't be the only thing we will need to worry about.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He feels a tapping on his foot, so he raises his head to an equally worried, but now less stressed Renjun.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for coming back as fast as you did. Knowing how information from Gandows Holm spreads, we would be one of the first islands this side of the ocean to know about this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s the least I could do for the place you and Kun hold so dear. Besides, the veil weakening means that it's easier for creatures to escape, and the last thing I would ever want would be for Atlantis or this Island falling to an unknown threat.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um,” Jeno speaks up, his curiosity reaching its boiling point. “What's this veil? Like why is it causing all of you to worry so much? Also, did you just say </span>
  <em>
    <span>Atlantis</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah. Right. Normies. Junnie, you’ve never taught them anything about magic theory?” He asks, rapping his fingers against the table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In my defence, no one on the ship has ever asked me about magic, excluding our captain.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin puffs out a breath of disbelief, full offence openly expressed on his face. “Uh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>bitch what</span>
  </em>
  <span>? I love you and I cherish your opinions, but I’ve been bugging you for the past </span>
  <em>
    <span>6 months </span>
  </em>
  <span>to teach me more about magic.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun gives Jaemin a resounding wack to the back of his arm, smiling straight at Donghyuk as he continues on. “In my defence, no one on the ship has ever asked me about magic, excluding our captain and Jaemin, who asks me about magic during the worst possible moments of the day, like when Jeno has managed to cut his leg open, or when Jisung has fallen into the sea and can’t reach the rope we’ve thrown down.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Donghyuk snorts, the atmosphere changing to something less tense. He shoots Jeno a look of pity, who promptly shoots back a look of thanks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” he snaps his fingers, a humongous book titled </span>
  <strong>‘The quick guide to Magic Theory for normies and dummies’ </strong>
  <span>plops down onto the table and he flips open the book to the first page. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeno and Jaemin look down in awe at the sheer thickness of it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s the fucking quick guide?</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What I’m about to tell you is the very simplest, most understandable, the utmost </span>
  <em>
    <span>bare basics</span>
  </em>
  <span> way to learn Magic Theory.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two pirates tense up, the sheer size of that </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking book </span>
  </em>
  <span>making them regret not researching about this themselves. Renjun looks at the book, processing just for a second before quickly standing up and walking away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, so, Magic is as old as the earth. It was born on the Isles of Secrets, a hidden set of islands in the bermuda triangle. Any and all magic you know and will ever know has come from the Isles. Now, the Isles of Secrets is hidden behind a ‘veil’, so no one knows where exactly it is. Following so far?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” They reply simultaneously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. Now, this ‘Veil’ weakens every 60 years, meaning that that is the </span>
  <em>
    <span>only </span>
  </em>
  <span>time anyone is able to even attempt sailing to the Isles. Given how there are no reports of anyone having even located the Isles over the past thousands of years, It’s pretty goddamn hard to find.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“60 Years?” Jaemin questions. “If this ‘Veil’ thing weakening every 60 years is normal, what's so worrying?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This.” Donhyuk flips the book over to its last page, a list of dates running down the yellowish page. He points to the last date recorded, 4th November 1680. “This was the last date the weakening of the veil had been announced.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jenos eyes widen. “That… that was only 50 years ago.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, the Veil is opening a whole 10 years early. Putting it simply about what this could mean, every 60 years when the veil weakens, magic is released into the world. But that isn’t all that's released.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Donghyuk snaps, the paper flipping open to a page filled with horrifying illustrations of monsters. The pirates take in the images, momentarily speechless. Jeno points to the biggest illustration in the middle of the page, a name right below it. “The Kraken.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Amongst others. That’s why I had to send Kun and Yangyang out to warn the others. For the islanders, it’s slightly less worrying, they just need to stock up on supplies and not sail out too far.” He takes a pause, again flipping the pages of the book, stopping at an illustration of an underwater </span>
  <em>
    <span>city</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “But right below, in the waters directly underneath Incantare Bay, lies the city of Atlantis. Think about it, they are going to have to protect themselves against </span>
  <em>
    <span>monsters</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and they are already 10 years behind in preparations.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is really bad. The seas are deadly enough, adding on how we are pirates, but now there are literal sea monsters to look out for.” The first mate states.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Donghyuk frowns, eyes darting from pirate to pirate. “Those won't be the only things you'll need to worry about. There is one more issue at hand, and it will directly affect your crew.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep in mind everything you know about witches and magic. If I were to take a quote directly from the book, it would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘But danger follows wanderers of the sea, and it will do everything in its path to prevent those unworthy to pass. The key? The blessing of the witch.’</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two pirates snap their heads in the direction of where Renjun is at, worry and fear in their eyes as they keep their eyes on him. Renjun ignores their stares, back tensing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This means that a lot of witches are going to be forced to sea, to sail- for some fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>adventure </span>
  </em>
  <span>most of them have been told, from witches who have lived centuries past, to a newborn’s first words, would be a journey to their </span>
  <em>
    <span>death</span>
  </em>
  <span>. How many will lose their lives to the sea? To the monsters. To the pirates and sailors alike who don’t know a single thing about how magic works.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The room suddenly feels like a tundra, the air changing into something even more </span>
  <em>
    <span>tense</span>
  </em>
  <span> than it was previously. Donghyuk snaps his fingers a final time, the book disappearing into thin air. His chair falls with a bang as he stands, Renjun rushing over to engulf him in a hug. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<span>“There’s a witch hunt. And when they realise that they’ll need a higher level witch before even </span>
  <em>
    <span>thinking</span>
  </em>
  <span> about finding the Isles of Secrets- Renjun is going to be at the top of that list.”</span>
</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The report of my death was merely an exaggeration.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just things getting found out and learnt.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! Hope you guys enjoy this next chapter! It was truly a bitch to edit and proofread... like I had</p>
<p> *spoiler* literally re-written the interrogation scene all over again as I didn't like how it flowed the first time, but I'm sorta happy with what I managed to get out!! *spoiler* </p>
<p>As always, if anything is jarringly similar to other works, do inform me and I will swiftly rectify my work! Happy reading (* 0 *)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Chapter 2</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em> The report of my death was merely an exaggeration. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> This is going to be a bloody mess for literally anyone that can cast a spell. </em> Donghyuk thinks as he paces around the store, his burgundy skirt flaring at his turns. He fiddles with his earring, thumbing over the sun insignia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He tries to calm down, knowing that just worrying will get them nowhere. What he needs now is a plan, a course of action that ensures as many magic wielders will be <em>safe </em>after this blows over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If there’s going to be a witch hunt, wouldn’t you and Kun be targeted as well?” Jaemin questions. It's sinking in that it’s not just Renjun who will be in danger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kun isn’t a witch, he’s a wood elf trained to use magic,” Donghyuk explains. “And while that will discourage <em> literally </em> no one from attacking him, just being on this island is enough protection.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He doesn't elaborate, certain that Renjun knows all of this, and will leave it to him to explain to the two pirates. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donghyuk <em> understands </em> Renjun is possibly the most endangered witch amongst everyone they know. Unlike the others, like Ten with his divination or even WinWin with his fire, Renjun can <em> actually </em> perform a blessing. He just hasn't had the lessons yet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Plus, maybe, Ten and WinWin being so established amongst the magic folk may have actually helped them this time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donghyuk sighs, and decides to think about this issue later, remembering that there are more immediate tasks to cover. Besides, as long as he was there with them, no danger would befall Renjun. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now, they need to prepare. He has an inkling that whatever the navy men are going to tell him is going to push him down a very annoying route.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Making up his mind, he walks over to the wardrobe, opens the bottom drawer, and takes a bunch of clothing out. There is a stack of clothing matching exactly to what he and Renjun are wearing, barring the accessories. <em> Let's move this along then. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“At any rate, I’m sure that your next course of action has to be brought up with your captain first.” He says, handing Renjun his extra pairs of tops and bottoms before actively stuffing his own clothing into his small bag.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Renjun does the same with his clothes, except trying to stuff them into his hat instead. Jeno watches for a second, the view of a boy trying to push a pile of clothing into his hat just… </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, this all seems pretty important for him to know. We’re all going to need to figure out what this means for the Somnium and her crew.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donghyuk straightens out his clothes, making sure that the seams of his skirt hadn't twisted too far, and snaps his fingers, the food on the table floating into his bag. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Invite the whole crew down in about 2 hours, I need to find Kun at the dungeons to talk to some people that caused trouble for us.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dungeons?” Jaemin catches. “There are dungeons?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Renjun laughs, slinking his arm around his boyfriend. “My dear, most, if not all, islands have some type of dungeon." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Huh. Okay so maybe a book or two about island geography might help." Jaemin huffs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, that might be good for your brain." Jeno shoots, but a quick kick to his shin from Jaemin shutting him up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donghyuk sighs at their antics and shoos them out the door. Though he acts as if they were annoying him, he can see how these pirates had managed to get Renjun so smitten.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He reaches into his bag, feeling around for a cotton string. When he does, he pulls it out and tosses Renjun a small sachet of coins, "Just enough to go sight-seeing around the island for a bit. We'll meet back here later."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'll fill in these two on any questions they might have as we sight-see." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donghyuk and Renjun hug goodbye, smiles on their faces. "When we were on our way back from meeting Ten, I told them not to question whatever happened. But our Captain is a smart fellow and went crazy with research, so I'm very sure he has already guessed the severity of the matter. The other two boys of my crew are super carefree and are part of the magic realm, so it will be easy to inform them of this news." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donghyuk nods in relief. At least he wouldn’t need to set up a history lesson for the others. For as talented he was at it, he has particularly never liked magic theory. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay, so that means our meeting probably won't be very long then. I'll go meet Kun and we'll be back together."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure. But I’m betting 3 butter-puzzle charms that you’re going to be late.” Renjun quips with a smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donghyuk rolls his eyes, the number of times he had lost to the smaller boy too many to count, but still agrees to the bet. With a final goodbye, they go their separate ways.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Renjun walks down the same road they used to get to<em> Red Bean </em> , planning to stop at a few small stalls along the way to buy some jerky and plum juice. <em> A light snack </em> he would say, but the truth of wanting to visit familiar places would be left unsaid. Plus, he wanted to bring the two pirates somewhere special, and the walk wouldn't be too quick.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Renjun takes in the warm village contrasted against the cool blue sky, breathing in that unique quality of the sea-mixed-jungle air. "I've been internally swearing and stressing over the past few months- how about we go on a calming walk and I'll show you something amazing." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"My dear, it’s not like you haven’t been externally swearing either.” Jaemin slinks up and offers his arm. Renjun happily slips his own arm in. “Plus a walk would be nice, we only got to see rubble and blood the last time we docked." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, that was wild. There was so much blood and fire, Chenle started freaking out saying how the island was cursed." Jeno joins, offering his own arm to Renjun. "Plus, the longer it takes for us to get back to the ship, the less I'll need to deal with a stressed Mark. He’s been freaking himself out by researching." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Him researching is actually a good thing.” Renjun counters, skipping over a pebble. “Donghyuk would honestly lose it if he had to teach another History lesson.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe,” Jeamin laughs, a smile stretched across his face. “But something about our oh-so intimidating leader stressing over books is very funny.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aye, that do be true.” Renjun laughs, recognising the smell of cooking meat wafting through the air.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Renjun guides them down the paths to a wide street with small stalls lined up alongside the road. "Welcome to Playtown Street." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ground they were walking on abruptly changed to brick as they stopped at the entrance to the street, a large wooden arch with a board painted in bright colours greeting them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Playtown Street is a long stretch of brick paved ground near the port of <em> Incantare Bay </em>. It’s where people go to buy and sell items, many being homemade charms or food. During the rare instances that a merchant ship docks at the port, all the items the merchants want to sell and trade will be put up in a large tent right at the middle of the street. Behind the stalls are where people are free to design and showcase their artistic abilities. With a white stone backing, the people enjoy buying the throwable dyes from Kun to play with their friends, bringing colour to the street. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not as many people were walking down the street that day, some of them deciding to help clean up the square where most of the fighting had happened, and others just resting at home or in a pub.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Renjun takes them down the street, splashes of bright orange, pink, blue and yellow mark the stalls as orbs float above their heads. “People born on <em> Incantare Bay </em>have the ability to perform low level magic, like lighting a candle or cooling down a hot meal, though they aren't genetically witches. However, due to the amount of Chaos that is released on a daily basis, tiny orbs of light linger around the island when the sun sets.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeno and Jaemin take in the atmosphere, the bright colours and calm winds. Unlike a pirate cove, like <em> Tortuga </em> or <em> Gandows Holm </em>, where shopping streets are dark, dreary, and even deadly, Playtown Street gives one a feeling of safety and hospitality. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The warmth you’re feeling is caused by Chaos," Renjun continues, a gust of warm air flows through his fingers and brushes the bits of hair not held back by his hat. "To put it simply, Chaos is what is created around magic creatures. When anyone here casts a spell, a small amount of Chaos is created into the world. This Chaos is what we witches use to cast our spells - think of it as a large body of water while normal magic is a drop of water. The more you’re innately able to control this Chaos, the more powerful a witch you are.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They bask in the surrounding chatter of the islanders as they continue passing stall after stall, Jaemin noticing that throughout their walk along the street they have received much a greetings from the islanders. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Noticeably, many had given him and Jeno polite smiles, while Renjun received many genuine welcomes and was even stopped a few times for a quick chat by the islanders. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I noticed this the last time we were here, but just how popular are you?” Jaemin questions. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He remembers when Renjun had sailed off with the pirates over 10 months ago, while not many of the islanders had the time to send Renjun off due to the destruction, those who were there were visibly sad and worried to be sending him out to sea.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh…” Renjun takes in the view of the colourful street, pulling Jeno and Jaemin to a specific stall and taking their place in line. A common course of action takes place as people in the line turn around to greet Renjun before going back to their task at hand… Standing in a queue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He smiles brightly in return before replying. “It’s because they respect Haechan and his Chaos.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Donghyuk watches Renjun guide the two pirates toward the pier, <em> Probably bringing them to Playtown Street </em>he thinks, staying still until they turn a bend. He lifts the hood of his cloak to cover his purple head, the sun annoying him slightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He does love the sun, but oh does bright light shining directly into his eyes get on his nerves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> I really hope those navy assholes aren’t here due to the announcement from Gandows Holm. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He walks down the opposite street, back to the town square to check on the cleanup efforts. He thinks back to the fight just a few hours prior, how it only took the navy men a few minutes to respond to the smoke trail and how they had effectively destroyed the statues and buildings surrounding the square. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> If their ability for destruction is this great, just how bad was their first battle? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donghyuk shakes his head to try and remove the thoughts from his head. When he had rushed back from the neighbouring island, the islanders had cleaned up a lot of the debris and had rebuilt the major buildings, thus, he didn’t get to see the full destruction that had occurred. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The walk to the town square from <em> Red bean </em> didn’t take long, and he quickly arrived. He saw that much of the stones and wood had been cleared off, just the large pieces of the statues and larger pieces of rocks had yet to be moved. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He turns his attention to the memorial fountain in the middle of the square and sees that a big part of it has been destroyed as well. It was constructed in conjunction with Atlantis a month after the first battle for the fallen Islanders and Atlanteans. Atlantean magic had allowed for a constant flow of clean water to come from the octopus legs decorating the fountain. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Good thing I was planning on upgrading it anyway </em>. He looks through his belt bag, knowing that he has some materials stashed away from when he was gathering stones. Seeing something shiny, Donghyuk takes out a chip of black marble and an orange five-petaled flower. The flower was one of the magical plant species found on the neighbouring island that he had been researching, and only after a full 6 months of constant cultivation had it finally bloomed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He folds the petals over the black marble chip and places it on the destroyed part of the fountain. He then takes out a piece of gold about the size of half his hand, and snaps. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donghyuk sees the Chaos in the air, a translucent black swirl of energy, and guides it towards the flower wrapped chip. The magic in the air kisses his cheek, whilst the magic in the earth hums through his feet. Chaos wraps around his hand holding the gold, connecting the chip and gold almost like a string.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quite quickly, the marble chip and flower grows, stretching to cover the whole fountain as the gold in his hand transforms into the same plain stone the fountain was previously made from. He drops the stone to the ground as the fountain turns into a beautiful black marble, the flower multiplying and spreading. With the now restored memorial, the water once again flows down the fountain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just repairing the fountain into black marble wouldn't have required him to use his gold, but the flower was life, and life required an equivalent exchange to mould using Chaos. He skims through the names carved into the marble and frowns as he reads over Yangyangs dad's name. A small flower blooms next to the name, as well as next to the name of the old bakery grandma. <em> Sorry it took so long, here’s my thank you. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both deaths had shocked him, the old bakery lady being one of the first people who had made friends with him on the island. Yangyang and Renjuns dad had passed whilst he was away on another island, his death hurting the merman more than the witch. While they loved each other, Renjuns dad had never actively tried to reach out to Renjun above water.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After he’s done giving his respects, Donghyuk continues on his way and sees some of the islanders struggling to lift a large piece of stone onto a cart. He snaps his finger as he walks by, the stones all cleanly break down into manageable, but still usable, sizes. He knows that the islanders will reuse the stones to rebuild much of the broken infrastructure, so he does not cut the pieces too small. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He greets the men and women working, noting how slow the carts move even with the <em> Veoara Lupcia </em> , a strong six-legged armoured creature from the island jungle the islanders have <em> somewhat </em> domesticated, to help pull their carts. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A particularly strong looking woman rushes over, sleeveless shirt showing off her muscular arms. "Hey Donghyuk, nice work with e fountain." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey Joy," smiling at the pretty woman in front of him, "I didn't cut the stones too small did I?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Joy wipes off her hands on her pants, white dust very visible on her brown pants. "Na you didn', they're actually a perfect size to use as foundations. Maybe now our buildings won't fall as quickly eh." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ever since she was a child, Joy had an interest in architecture and buildings. She didn't grow up on the island, as her mom had left with her a few months after she was born to live out their lives with the merchant she had fallen pregnant with. Growing up on a merchant ship, she visited many places and saw the different ways houses and important buildings were built. When her dad died 4 years ago, she returned to <em> Incantare Bay </em> with her mom and has been in charge of construction on the island ever since. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donghyuk chuckles, looking around at all the stones and wood still on the ground. "I really hope we won't need to test them any time soon."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Joy returns the laugh but is suddenly manoeuvred out of the way by a <em> Veoara Lupcia </em> that was trying to get to Donghyuk. The few <em> Veoara Lupcia </em>near him had sensed the magic he had used when he was repairing the fountain and were trudging towards him. Realising that he had other guests, he snaps his fingers as a bag of dead rabbits materialises in his hand, and feeds the Lupcia that had pushed Joy out of the way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Lucky boy, got all them lupcia lovin ya." Joy grumbles, petting one of the Lupicia that Donghyuk was feeding. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donghyuk gives the bag of rabbits to a nearby cart driver as he moves out of the way with Joy to allow the Lupcia to turn around. “My dear, if you ever find a creature that doesn't love me, we will literally have to off ourselves right then and there.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Speakin of which, what is it with ya magic folk and animals huh?” Joy looks at the memorial, the octopus figure now looking more magnificent in black. “E Atlanteans making friends with the megalodon and giant octopus, there’s ya with literally anything alive, and Renjun with them birds.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A shout from worker calling Joy over interrupts Donghyuks reply, both laughing at the timing. “I guess it’s time for you to go. Wouldn’t be good if the leader was caught slacking.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeh, I better go before Irene finds a way to cut my lunch budget again hahaha.” Joy waves goodbye as she runs back to a faraway cart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donghyuk smiles to himself as he focuses back onto the path. Without any more distractions, his journey continuing rather quickly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>From cobblestone to dirt, the path slowly changes as he gets closer to the Jungle. The island of <em> Incantare Bay </em>may not be the biggest, especially compared to their neighbouring islands, but the majority of the jungle was left untouched by the islanders. Thus, many trees and animals still survive on the island, and the islanders know not to venture into the jungle without proper protection. The last of the houses were quickly behind him as he got closer to the security outpost, a small hut that one would need to go through to be allowed to venture further into the island. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Many generations past, the whole island had been scouted and mapped by settlers. They had quickly found that the island had contained all the important materials, such as wood, stone, and ore at a central location near the shore. Thus, they decided to live near the shore and to not mess with the jungle, to take only what they needed. Their constant care and respect for the sea and the island had prompted the inhabitants of <em> Atlantis </em> to reveal themselves, and a bond was created between the two species. Over the years, descendants of the first settlers were able to utilise low level magic as well, and had somehow become anyone born on the island. This, however, is not known widely amongst the non-magical outside the island, thus keeping the island safe from outside attacks. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or… It had been. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Haechan is… special. Even amongst magic folk.” Renjun smiles, taking a sip of plum juice from his leaf bag. For the past 15 minutes, they have been crossing paved streets and taking winding turns down sandy paths. They have passed pubs and shops and the further they walk, the more beachy and secluded their surroundings became.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Does that have anything to do with what he told us earlier?” Jaemin asks, the sounds of the sea and the saltiness in the air bringing to him a sense of calm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, he said something about how this island is the safest place for Kun right now?” Jeno furthers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, we told you about the veil, right? So even though Kun can’t perform blessings, he is still going to be targeted by people we call ‘hunters of the veil’ as he can perform magic.” Renjun answers. “Donghyuk has this… connection with Chaos. It isn’t a far cry to say that Chaos wields Haechan in a way. And with the sheer amount of Chaos on this island, it would never allow anything tragic to happen to the place he loves that wasn’t supposed to happen. Not that he really understands that either.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeno and Jaemin nod their head, just a bit more close to understanding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their walk on the beach quickly reveals their destination, a lone dome shaped house on the sand with a moat to link it to the sea. A small bridge allows others to cross over the moat to the door of the house. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Renjun smirks at the awed expressions on his two boys. “Welcome to where me and Haechan call home.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The door opens to reveal a wide open area where the moat continues into the house, ending at a large pool at the centre- more like the whole floor had been joined directly down into the sea.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Long planks across the pool provided shortcuts across the house as a large net hammock with a ton of pillows stacked on it hung above the pool. Off to the side were shelves stacked with lines of herbs, bottles, cauldrons, and seashells. On the curved walls was a stretched out map detailing the world, and upon closer inspection, one could see drops of red and the markings of a needle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What's with the water?” Jeno asks, following Renjun across one of the planks. Renjun reaches up and pulls on a long colourful line of fabric as a ladder drops down. He looks down at Jaemin who decided to walk the long way around. “Aye, It’s time for some Magic theory again baby.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaemin stops in his tracks and looks up at his two boys hanging around on the beams above the hammock. “If you take that book out again I will literally drown myself.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Renjun giggles in return. From magic folk to non, he had yet to find one who still liked the guide after sitting through a lesson with it. “Unless you are going to walk all the way to the other side to get it, there shall be no book.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaemin makes his way up the ladder, the beams surprisingly larger and stronger than he had thought as it was strong enough to support him sitting cross legged. “Well thank the seas for that then eh.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The three of them settle themselves down onto the beams, and Renjun unclasps his wand from the rope holder. “Comfy?” he asks as he waves his wand in a circle, gathering the Chaos that's in the house as an image appears next to them on the wall. The image shows a toddler Renjun on the beach holding Kuns hand, and three others in the ocean.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That's me and my family.” He explains. “Witches can be born from any race, like how Ten is human, I’m actually Atlantean. You already know I wasn’t human, but I’ve never really explained what that meant.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeno looks closely at the image, burning it into his mind. The tiny Renjun in a tiny white robe imitating Kun was too cute to take his eyes off. However, he slowly realised what was wrong with the image. “Oh, that’s why there’s a pool.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Renjun smiles at Jeno, shaking his head slightly to tell him not to feel too bad about it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh, what do you mean?” Jaemin looks confusedly between the two, not understanding the meaning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Renjun clears his throat, flicking his wand again to change the image. This time, the locations similarly on the beach, but now an older Renjun is floating in the sea on a cut out log with his mom and brother holding it steady.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A witch's magic is given to us by the Isles of Secrets. If the Isles do not grant you permission, you will never be able to wield Chaos. However, when a being is granted the magic from the Isles, they will lose the characteristics of their born race and will only have the characteristics of a Witch instead.” He flicks his wand one more time, the image now of a teenage Renjun on the pier with Yangyang floating in the water below him, his iridescent green tail in full spectacular below the blue waves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have never, and will never, be able to see the place I was born. Witches sink in water. There is no spell, blessing, or artefact that will allow a witch to breathe or swim underwater. Even Haechan, with his power, told me that he could only give me a blessing that will ensure that I will not drown by making me float at the very top of the sea.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaemin takes a deep inhale, comforting Renjun by rubbing his hand lightly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The drink you saw me conjure up for Yangyang allows him to walk on land for an hour without drying up. My mom has a weak tail; unsurprisingly, swimming at full speed up to the surface just minutes after giving birth does some damage to your body. Coupled with the fact that she can’t communicate that well with the sea animals makes her journey up to land incredibly dangerous.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeno shifts awkwardly on the beam, reaching out to Renjuns other hand holding the wand. The metal on his gloves provided a welcomed cool to Renjun. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My dad… he died during the first battle the island had with the Navy. He had never really tried to find me on land, I’ve only met him a few times before he died.” Renjun flicks his wand a final time, Jenos hand still wrapped around his. The image on the wall slowly disappears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This pool... It allows Yangyang a direct way for him to swim and visit you.” Jaemin finally realises.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good job!” Renjun teases, a faux proud expression donning his face. “If it wasn’t for Haechan figuring out how to safely connect the pool to the sea, or spending almost two years perfecting that potion for Yangyang, I might have never been able to interact with my birth family as much as I have.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They sit in silence for a bit, the air in the dome surprisingly cool due to the large pool. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Renjun notices that the sun has set slightly, realising that it’s been more than an hour and they haven’t even gone to meet Mark yet. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, let's continue the pity party another day. We should really go get Mark.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They climb back down the ladder and Renjun hides the line of fabric again. He walks across the planks, but instead of heading out, he walks over to the shelves. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I need you guys to grab as many things on these shelves that you can carry. Just sweep everything into my Hat.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Everything?” Jaemin asks, eyeing the bottles of snakeskin and jars of what seems to be brains. A particular cauldron at the very bottom of the shelf catches his eye, but it looks to be made from a material that is extremely heavy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, <em> everything </em>.” Renjun replies, already sweeping all the bowls of flowers and dried leaves into his hat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeno and Jaemin shrug at each other and proceed to get to work, not wanting to waste any more time. They grab as much as they can before dumping handful jars and bottles into Renjuns hat. Before long, the shelves are emptied, and only the shelves containing books are left. The cauldron still sits at the bottom of the shelf.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaemin tries to pick it up, but surprisingly it doesn't budge. He signals to Jeno to help him, but the results still end the same, confusing the two. Renjun looks over at the two, and notices that they're having trouble picking something up. He sees the cauldron and remembers why they are having so much trouble.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh! That’s Haechans! You can’t pick it up using strength so just leave it and help me get the books.” He unclasps his wand again and puts his hat over the cauldron. Chanting in an unfamiliar tongue, Renjun gathers the Chaos in the house and aims it at his hat. The two pirates watch with arms full of books as the hat jumps back onto Renjuns head, cauldron now gone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, uh, that takes care of that I guess?” Jeno states, dropping the rest of the books into the hat as he stares at it incredulously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The other shelves belong to Yangyang so we can leave the rest of the items.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a final look around, Renjun clasps his wand back to its holder, and leads the two pirates back to their ship.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The canopy of the jungle prevents most of the sunlight from passing through, making his walk to the dungeons dark and eerie. Every step he took was cold and wet, mud caking the bottom of his boots. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donghyuk pulls down his hood, no longer needing to cover his face from the sun, on the contrary actually needing <em> more </em>light and looks for Kun at the entrance to the dungeons. Once spotted, he quickly rushed forward. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The boys went to <em> Playtown Street </em>. I’m also sure that Junnie brought them to see our house.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good to know that they aren't freaking out.” Kun nods, his staff transforming into a large key to fit into the padlock on the gate. Once open, they descend the dark and narrow stairwell, torches flickering to life as they walk by. “I’ve tried talking to some of the petty officers, but none of them really know why they are here. Said that they were just ‘following orders’.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Damn,” Donghyuk sighs. He really didn’t want to talk to that warrant officer anytime soon, having been treated like a potential sex tool. The fact that he absolutely would have lost their sword duel just wounding his pride even more. “That leaves us no choice but to question the higher ups huh.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kun gets a glimpse of his curled lip and furrowed eyebrows. “My boy, if it makes you feel better, you can feed him to the megalodon after.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the bottom of the stairs, two guards greet Kun and Donghyuk, guiding them past the prisoners. They ignore the loud cries and taunts from the lower-ranked Navy men, Donghyuk having to dodge the grabbing hands of the few not bound. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They walk straight to the smaller cells at the end of the dungeon and stop in front of one of the smallest cells available. The two guards leave them for privacy, heading back to stand guard. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donghyuk looks into the cell, watching the sleeping man he had fought just hours before. As compared to when he was carrying a sword, the warrant officer looks much more feeble. His large stature and muscles not intimidating in any way, almost like he is only dangerous <em> because </em>of his weapon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>However, a sleeping man is of no use to them. With a quick look at Kun for approval, Donghyuk snaps his fingers as the water vapour in the cell combines to form a large pool of water appearing above the warrant officer's head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a big splash, the water came down onto the man's head and face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aye, who be lookin’ fer yer death!” The blue coat screams awake, looking even more dishevelled than before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That be me.” Donghyuk replies, trying his best not to breathe in too deeply. He hadn’t realised just how stale the air in the dungeon was until he had dropped the water.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The warrant officer takes a moment to recognise Donghyuk, new clothes throwing him off, but smiles at him with disgustingly yellow teeth once he does. “Pretty has come all dressed up fer me eh. I can help get yer skirt off fer ye.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donghyuk ignores the prisoner, and instead, he snaps his fingers once again, summoning a table and two chairs in front of the cell. As Kun sits down, Donghyuk pulls out some of the food and tea he had taken from the shop. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>While setting the table, the navy man continues to taunt Donghyuk. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aft seein' ye, th' boys all wanted t' spend a night wit' ye too HAHAHAHA.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rolling his eyes, he continues to set the table. <em> Thank the isles he’s in that cell.  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once done, Kun indifferently pours some tea for Donghyuk, who is flattening his cloak over the chair. “Here love, have a drink before we start.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donghyuk takes the teacup with a small “Thank you”, slowly sipping as the warrant officer turned prisoner continues spewing disgusting taunts and suggestions to Donghyuk, ranging from “Let me out” to “When I’m released I’m goin' t' fuck yer pretty brains out”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>How one can make the jump between two such sentences in one breath is truly beyond him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They continue to ignore the man in the cell, but this only serves to increase his irritation. Not only was he forced to endure being a prisoner, but even his attempt at riling up his jailors isn't working. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>No one had ever treated him like this! No one disrespected him. Many feared him, some higher ups even chose to turn a blind eye to the young boys he would take back to his cabin in the Kingdom. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Kingdom had even treated him with such regard that he, an acting-lieutenant, had been given a ship and crew to carry out a special order! If he returned successfully, he could be promoted to Captain almost instantly! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But these two islanders had used some dirty <em> trick </em>and had caused him to lose his chance!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If ye two don’t release me, th' Kingdom will be burnin' yer island down!” He screams at the two, the darkness, musky smell, and bindings slowly getting to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once he was out, he would take that pretty boy and chain him to his cabin, break his arms and legs so that he could never escape!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donghyuk looks down at the man still tied up on the ground. <em> It might actually be too cruel to the sharks to give him to them… I wouldn’t want them to get indigestion. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ye two island bitches! Release me now! When th' Kingdom realise I’m missin’ they’ll send others t’ kill all of ya!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Yeah… I think letting Yangyang experiment on him in Atlantis would be better. </em>Rolling his eyes, Donghyuk picks up one of the moss cakes on the table. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hmm, the overestimation of self worth is almost palatable." Donghyuk sums, taking a bite out of the moss cake, it still tastes as fresh as when it had been put onto the table earlier in <em> Red bean </em>. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When I'm released, pretty will be th' first one I fuc-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kun bangs his staff onto the ground, interrupting the navy man. Releasing some magic from his staff, he constricts the bindings of the navy man. "Just for reference, you are still just an acting lieutenant, right?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man glares at Kun, unhappy with his rank being brought up. “So wha’ if I be,” he said bitingly. “I’ll be cap’n in no time when I’m out!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hmmm," Donghyuk hums, taking another bite out of the moss cake. The sweet and slightly earthy flavour improved his mood by a bit. “So then, Mr. almost captain, do tell why you’re on our island without a proper superior.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This hits a nerve, the navy man seething as he replies. “I be th' superior! Th' kingdom holds me in such high regards they even gave me a crew 'n ship!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donghyuk hides a smile and nods. It had taken faster than he had hoped to get a hint.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So if they hold you in such high regards, why send you to our island?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The navy man laughs, sneering at the two. "Th' kingdom be innovative 'n powerful. In return fer buildin' up yer pathetic island, 'tis only fair fer thar t' be a tax sent back t' th' kingdom t' let it prosper even further!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wooow. So the kingdom is only looking for a tax to be sent back, huh." </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> This has got to be the most boring interrogation ever. </em>Donghyuk thinks, his focus on the bound man in front of him wavering as something shiny on the ground catches his attention.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If it wasn't fer th' Kin''s kindness t' come help turn this island into a beautiful town, why else would anyone come t' such a useless place!" The navy man spits, his shouting riling up the other prisoners.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now it's Kun's turn to sneer at the navy man, another loud bang of his staff shutting up the whole dungeon, and shocking Donghyuk to return his attention back to the prisoner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I would very much appreciate it if you wouldn't look down on our intelligence like that." He taunts, using his staff to tap on the table, the food and drink-ware all melting into the wood. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The prisoner isn’t shocked by the display, instead looking determined and frustrated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With his focus back on the task at hand, Donghyuk snaps his fingers and summons the horrifyingly large ‘The quick guide to Magic Theory for normies and dummies’. He takes his time to flip through the pages, passing chapter after chapter until it reaches the page titled ‘Witches relations to the sea and islands’.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look familiar to you?” Donghyuk asks, boredly dropping the guide in front of the man. The page the book was turned to was a large diagram of the veil, which is actually a large area full of fog out in the middle of the ocean, with instructions on how to get there and what magic was needed to get through it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The navy man calms down and reads the page, and at first, shows no reaction of significance. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>However, slowly as he finishes line after line visible sweat starts accumulating on his forehead.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“HAH!” He shouts, trying to play off his growing anxiety with fake arrogance. “So what! It’s no secret that there are magic folk on this island!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donghyuk sighs, annoyed with having to continue playing this game with the warrant officer. <em> When will that fucker give in? </em> He thinks, the warrant officer's reaction to the guide tipping him off to why they were bothering their island. It’s true that it was no secret that there was more magic on their island than normal, but so far no one has tried to hurt their island <em> because </em>of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Fuck. The last thing we fucking need is that bloody Kingdom on our asses. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Silence envelopes the group. Donghyuk massages his temples, feeling a headache coming up and whispers to Kun, “They are definitely here for something related to the veil.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was worried about that…” Kun replies, he himself is feeling a headache rising. He turns his attention back to the man bound behind the bars. “But it’s suspicious how the kingdom only sent one ship and it’s commanding officer is just an acting lieutenant.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just as Kun said this, the prisoner in the adjacent cell, another warrant officer, started acting up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey! The kingdom told us that they only sent us because we are enough!” He shouts, a prideful smirk gracing his face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donghyuk turns his attention to him, scrutinizing his uniform. He was wearing the same blue frock coat with gold buttons, all still shiny. The only difference being a silver cross pin on his shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Oh, a surgeon? </em>He thinks, confused at the pristine condition of his pin. The Kingdom is notorious for using silver and gold to show one's ranking, often giving the same accessories to denote rank across all their navy, land powers, and air powers. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>However, silver corrodes in saltwater. Thus, navy surgeons often have corroded pins that they wear with pride to signify how long they have worked as an active surgeon. For having such a shiny pin, this surgeon must have gotten it recently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tell me- how long have you been a surgeon?” Donghyuk questions, eyeing the pin even more quizzically.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thinking nothing much of the question, the surgeon pridefully replies. “I’ve been an active surgeon for 10 months.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kun tips his head to the side, his eyebrows drawn in confusion. Donghyuk mirrors his expression, quickly turning to the guide and flipping it to a page that looks like a moving map. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“10 months?” He says out loud, waiting for the ink on the pages to stop moving. Once it does, Kun leans over to view the map as well. Looking at the map, he realises why the pin was in such good condition. </p>
<p>“You were <em> promoted </em>to Surgeon just before you set sail to come here?” Kun asks the Surgeon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Promoted th' day o'!” the acting lieutenant pipes up, eager to boast about his crew members. “They even told 'im he wouldn’t needs t' be overseen 'n could start workin' on me ship.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donghyuk nods again, still quite confused as to why the situation surrounding the navy men was so suspicious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, to be clear,” Donghyuk questions again. “The Kingdom <em> gave </em>you a ship and crew, whom most I am assuming were promoted the day of, to come to our island and receive taxes to send back to the Kingdom, and to help build our island up. But they said that just you alone would suffice?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The acting lieutenant replies with pride, thinking that Donghyuk and Kun were starstruck by his accomplishments. Unbeknownst to him, Donghyuk was now looking at the whole crew in a new light, a light of pity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snapping once, the bindings of the lieutenant snakes off into the direction of the guards, who promptly pick it up and store it away. <em> I’ll let him have this bit of comfort before giving him to Yangyang. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“'ave ye finally realise our importance t' th' kingdom?” The lieutenant puffs, the attention to his achievements fuelling his arrogance. “Once I be out, how about we go 'ave some fun in me cabin.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donghyuk ignores him and reaches over to collect the guide on the table, ‘accidentally’ dropping it in front of the navy man, the page having been magically changed to a drawing of Renjun before quickly picking up the book. However, that quick second had given the warrant officer a full view of the drawing. Donghyuk watches as his eyes open in shock, and his attempt to feign indifference.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So tell me- What happens if you don’t return?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I 'ave already told ye that th' kingdom will come t' destroy th' island!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, then, what happens if you return, but with no sign of that boy in the book?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The navy man stills at this and for once, keeps his mouth completely shut. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donghyuk sighs at that. He had already deduced that the navy was on the island due to the announcement about the veil. Unfortunately, before Renjun had left with the <em> Somnium </em>, he would constantly use magic in front of the various merchants and visitors. Somewhere along the line, it had gotten out to other islands that there was a pretty witch living on a magical island called ‘Injeon’. Luckily whilst his portrait had been released, his name was mistranslated from Atlantean, meaning that no one could use a tracking spell to find him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But the thing is, because Renjun is a witch, he is ‘legally’ only allowed to have his portrait in copies of the guide, which can only be created and owned by magic users. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This means that the Kingdom has magic users who have either willingly given their guides to the navy, or more realistically, the kingdom has killed some magic users to steal their guides.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You see… there is one issue with killing magic users to get their guides;” Donghyuk whispers to the navy man, the thought of other magic folk suffering for a fucking <em> book </em> infuriating him. “When the magic user dies, the guide no longer follows the location of the yellow diamond.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The navy man looks at Donghyuk in horrified disbelief, fear slowly overwhelming his face. However, not wanting to hear any excuses from him, Donghyuk snaps his fingers and transforms the door to the cell into a large pile of rocks before he could even snap out of shock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Feeling his headache coming back at double its strength, Donghyuk takes another sip of his tea, fully ignoring Kun’s worry at the side. What really annoys Donghyuk is that the navy is looking for the yellow diamond, and if it’s for what he knows it’s for, he’s going to have to leave the island way earlier than they had previously thought. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a few minutes, and feeling his headache subside slightly, he turns to Kun and sighs, “I had really hoped I could have stayed for another two weeks before having to leave.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kun confusedly eyes Donghyuk, not understanding him as he did not hear Donghyuk whispering to the now trapped man. Also, from the very moment Renjun had told them about what Ten had said about the veil, he knew that Donghyuk would be following the pirates on their journey. However, he had estimated that they would stay on the island for as long as possible before leaving, knowing that <em> Incantare Bay </em> would be the safest place for Renjun right now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Haechan dear, what do you mean?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donghyuk snaps his fingers twice, the table, chairs, and guide all disappear. “It’s about… actually nevermind. I’ll tell you later with the others. On the other hand, you’re going to need to think of what we should do with the rest of the navy boys.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Alright," Kun replies, dropping the previous subject. “I’ll see if we can release any of them. If not, I think the crown falcons deserve a small treat.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh! But give the lieutenant to Yangyang; He’s always in need of live test subjects.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Having gathered the information they needed, Donghyuk and Kun leave the dungeon. Saying goodbye to the guards and giving them some potions as a 'thank you', they proceed to walk back up the stairwell. Locking the gate, Donghyuk looks up at the sky, noticing that the sun has set quite far.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pulls up his hood as he proceeds to traverse through the jungle. “We spent more time down there than expected.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah. At least now we have the information to go forward, huh.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donghyuk thinks back to what the navy man had told them, that the kingdom was looking for a yellow diamond. Walking down the muddy path from the dungeon, he remembers back to when he was a child, of a beautiful and warm island where magic ruled and loved. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Of a bird that would travel across the world. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Of a small yellow diamond the bird would give him to play with.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The walk back from the dungeon was muddy and annoying, causing Donghyuk to complain and stall the whole way back. In all truthfulness, Donghyuk has never been good at keeping track of his time thus unsurprisingly, they were late in returning to <em> Red bean </em>. Renjun and his crew were already in the store by the time they had arrived. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bursting through the door, Donghyuk ignores the three strangers in the room and stomps over to one of the shelves in the middle of the store labelled “Poison”, and downs bottle after bottle of witch hazel and silvervine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ordinarily, silvervine isn’t dangerous to witches, though mixing it with witch hazel creates a concoction that could incapacitate most magic folk. However, Donghyuk just sighs in resignation, the potion doing nothing to him except stinging a bit as it went down his throat and making him feel bloated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Haechan! Don’t end yourself before giving me my charms." Renjun laughs, pulling out a chair for Donghyuk to fall into. Donghyuk's cloak is big enough that it covers his whole appearance, thus the additional pirates watch with curious eyes trying to figure out who this weird kid is.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Grumbling about life, Donghyuk feels around his leather bag for the butter-puzzle charms and tosses three of them at Renjun. While the charms are notoriously difficult to prepare and can only be created by witches with high enough control over their power, it is very useful as gifts to the Fae as it is a rare ingredient in Fae cooking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeno, having already met Donghyuk, looks on worriedly at his slumped over body. "Did he just… drink five bottles of witch hazel?" Even with his minuscule knowledge of magic, he still knows that a witch drinking witch hazel is never a good thing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Renjun pets Donghyuk through his hood, humouring the grumbling witch. "Oh don't worry. Most poisons have no effect on him, he’s just being dramatic." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, an unfamiliar voice pipes up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, another witch?”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Interestingly, the voice was piercing, but it wasn’t loud or unpleasant. It is like the type of voice that could be heard no matter how noisy a room was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donghyuk opens one of his eyes to examine the owner of the voice, who turns out to be a boy with dark brown eyes and hair that looked almost white. He has on a grey cloth that wrapped around his whole body almost like a long robe. Interestingly, instead of boots, he was wearing slippers that tied up to his calf and had a brown leather choker with a Fae insignia on it, a broken music note with Fae writing surrounding it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had no weapons visible on him, but Donghyuk knows that does not mean that he’s easy to deal with. He recognises him as the shorter unknown boy in the image from the earlier divination, Chenle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yep.” Donghyuk smiles, now looking straight up at Chenle. “Though I wouldn’t try using your scream on me as that won’t incapacitate me either.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chenle’s eyes widen slightly in shock, but a surprisingly cute smile follows after and he proceeds to walk over to Donghyuk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m still human you know?” He says as he drops himself right into the chair next to Donghyuk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donghyuk sits up straight and pulls down his hood, revealing his purple hair and eyes. “True, but it’s not every day you meet with a human who has the magic of the Banshees.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chenle screeches a high-pitched laugh, his eyes turning into crescents as he chomps Donghyuk in a big hug. “I’m Chenle. The banshees called me <em> ‘CeolAnSonas’ </em> but I don’t go by that unless it’s Fae.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donghyuk smiles and returns the hug, knowing that it’s a rare form of respect amongst certain Fae courts and tribes. “I’m Donghyuk, but I usually reply to Haechan.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Many people think that banshees are scary, old looking women that seek out people to kill using their scream. However, they are actually a small tribe of dainty, seclusive Fae living in the mountainous Faerie Realm. They do kill when provoked, their voices can get so loud and high that it can explode heads. Most stories of the ‘evil’ banshees are from when Men trespass onto their territory, seeking out innocent women to kidnap or defile, and as their magic transforms them to look like old hags when viewed by men, accounts have been twisted by those who have committed crimes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After the hug, Donghyuk takes a quick second to summon three more chairs around the table to let everybody sit, his sudden use of magic causing Chenle to relax further into his side. On his other side, he notices that Jaemin and Jeno are looking at him like he had just solved the world's hardest riddle, and raises an eyebrow at them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seeing this, Renjun laughs and signals for them to sit down and stop staring. Once broken out of their stupor, Jaemin and Jeno manoeuvre Renjun to sit in between them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry about that.” Renjun says to Donghyuk once he has settled into his seat. “They’re just surprised Chenle gave you both his real name and Fae name so openly.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah!” Jaemin pouts. “It took me nearly 3 months to get his real name, and close to 2 years to even get a hint at his Fae name.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey! Some people are just special.” Chenle laughs in reply to Jaemins whining, still happily sitting next to Donghyuk. Beside him, a tall boy drags an empty seat next to Chenle. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He has hair almost as white as Chenle and is wearing a sun bleached light-orange wrap shirt, tied to his side in a bow, and long dark brown pants tucked into his leather boots. On his head is a piece of orange cloth keeping his fringe away from his eyes as a single white orb hangs from his left ear and two golden bells hang at his side hip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donghyuk realises that this should be Jisung, and nods in greeting at him. Jisung shyly nods back, reaching out to play with Chenle’s fingers. He watches as Jisung links his fingers in and out of Chenle’s hands, a small string of magic flowing around the two. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Have you met a 9 before?” Donghyuk asks, watching as the white orb on Jisung’s ear flickers to grey. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“n…no,” Jisung answers, voice soft as a soft blush rises on his cheeks at the sudden question. “I… I wasn’t allowed to meet those above 8.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well…” Donghyuk drags, snapping his fingers again as he summons a branch of Scround Berry, a tart red coloured berry that only grows in open fields, and hands it over to Jisung who takes it with wide eyes. “I’ve always thought the sea is better than a volcano.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stops there, not wanting to reveal too much about Kitsune customs in respect for Jisung.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jisung’s eyes open impossibly wider, his blush deepening but his smile widening until it stretches across his whole face. Chenle pats his head, cooing at his reaction. “See, Haechan is special!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay now that's unfair!” Renjun lets out an exaggerated wail, fake crying on the table after witnessing their meeting. “I know Kitsune like witches but what’s with this bias! It takes me a whole month of presents and pets to get Jisung to warm up to me but Donghyuk does it in literally seconds?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Face turning red, Jisung whispers. “He’s warm… I think...” and buries his head into the nook of Chenle’s neck. Cradling him, Chenle nods, agreeing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s special.” Is all he says before scooching his chair closer to Donghyuk, bringing Jisung with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, a glint of red catches the corner of his eye, and he finally remembers that there is one other person he has yet been introduced to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man in question had remained expressionless throughout, red-feathered tricorne hat sat atop black hair, an opened shirt showing off a strong chest tucked into a fitted pair of black pants. A blood-red coat, ornate with gold matching his feather, and a leather belt secured around his hips, a sword tucked into the right side and a black whip hanging off the other side. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Exactly Donghyuk's type if he dares say. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And you must be the captain, I’m assuming?” Donghyuk grins at the man as he runs his hand through his hair and fluffs it out, but keeping his attention subtle. While the man in question may be hot, Donghyuk doesn't have time to thirst right now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You assume correctly. You can call me Mark if you’d like.” The captain, Mark, tells Donghyuk as he takes the seat directly across from him, his persona radiating power. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donghyuk takes a moment to unabashedly check out Mark, raising his eyebrow when Mark returns his stare full on. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay children,” Kun gives a light cough, breaking up their staring contest. “We’re here to talk about Renjun’s safety, remember?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donghyuk purses his lips, tearing his eyes away from Mark as he feels a slight headache coming back from the sheer lunacy of what he has to tell the group.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, well, you see… There might have been a change of plans.” Donghyuk drawls, turning to Renjun. “You know how we said there is a witch hunt and Renjun is at the top of the list?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, we literally had a whole conversation on why?” Renjun quirks an eyebrow, unclear of the direction Donghyuk was leading the conversation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All Donghyuk does is snap once again, the guide drops onto the table in a loud bang. Jaemin and Jeno eye the guide like it’s their worst enemy, while Chenle and Jisung look amazed at its appearance. He flips through it until it reaches the same page he had previously shown to the lieutenant in the dungeon, the page with Renjuns portrait.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Renjun takes one look at the page and pales, watching as his portrait turns into lines of his description then back again. Chenle’s and Jisung’s smiles slowly turn into wide eyed worry, knowing the implications of Renjuns portrait being available in the guide.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The other three pirates start to notice the drastic expression changes of their three other crewmates, their breathing slow and anticipating.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So I know this comes at a very inconvenient time but um…” Donghyuk says, shifting in his seat. “Okay so, the Kingdom may or may not be trying to take Renjun.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“WHAT!” Jaemin and Jeno shout simultaneously, while Mark sits there calmly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah… and also,” Donghyuk awkwardly rubs his hands together, unsure of how to relay the rest of his findings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The Kingdom may have killed the other magic folk they have taken? And Renjun might be next?”</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You have reached the end of Chapter 2! What are your thoughts?</p>
<p>As always, I have a bad habit of cramming as many ideas as I can into one chapter... possibly due to my personal enjoyment of 10K+ word chapters, and also possibly due to my not wanting to break the flow of the story. Any hoots, I do enjoy writing this and thinking up my own possible ideas for a fantasy setting, so I will say now that while my updates maybe (definitely) slow, I will not drop this project!</p>
<p>As always, do come find me on twitter @Fli_shea, as I have possible plans of dropping a rough (mind you a VERY rough) sketch of Incantare Bay. </p>
<p>Thank you for your time! (' 3 ')</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Consistency is the last resort of the unimaginative.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>wayyy too much dialogue, too little plot (@ s @).</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! Its been a hot minute since I've updated! I've go no excuses honestly, writing doesn't come easy to me unfortunately :(  </p>
<p>This chapter is a bit draggy I must say, not much magic goes on as its here to build up to the next part, (driving the plot isn't as easy as I had previously thought) but still, I hope you enjoy this chapter! </p>
<p>Just a small trigger warning for the second half of the fic FYI, *spoiler* its about Donghyuk's experience dying, so if description of pain makes you feel uncomfortable, feel free to skip the second half!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Chapter 3</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Consistency is the last resort of the unimaginative.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All in all, Donghyuk would say that the 6 boys in front of him reacted to his news quite well. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Not so bad a reaction if I do say so myself </em>, he thinks, blatantly ignoring Jaemin and Jeno screaming at him to explain “What do you mean the kingdom has killed magic folk?” and “So is their aim to just kill Renjun?” and other questions he honestly has no idea the answer to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And obviously his definition of a ‘not so bad reaction’ also includes him acting like he doesn't see the Captain fall into his own head in deep thought. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or Chenle excessively rubbing his choker.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or Jisung having turned almost as pale as his hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>… <em> Okay. Maybe not, </em>he laments, taking a peek at Renjun who is funnily enough the calmest out of all the pirates, not withholding the looming threat of death.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"ENOUGH." Renjun shouts, summoning his own guide in front of him. He quickly turns to the page with the portraits and watches as his portrait turns into lines of description.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why is your portrait even in the book anyways?" Jaemin asks, taking a deep breath and calming slightly, sitting back down once he realises that he was probably overreacting somewhat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donghyuk doesn't blame them for being worried though, the fear of not knowing if your loved one is safe is a feeling he luckily doesn't often feel anymore. Being powerful enough to protect others is a blessing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> But when was the last time someone was this worried for me? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Uhh… I'm actually not too sure why." Renjun replies. He lifts his head up slightly to give a questioning look to Donghyuk. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donghyuk rubs at the space between his eyes, releasing the sudden strain of muscles there. "It's because before leaving to be a pirate of the high seas, princess over here thought that using his magic in front of literally anyone who would watch was a good idea." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I will not stand for this slander,” Renjun quips dramatically, his hand over his heart in offence. "Besides, it seems like I'm actually quite lucky this time." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, how come?" Jisung asks, his hands still clasped together in worry. Being from the magic realm himself, he knows that someone strong enough with tracking magic could use the portrait of Renjun to find his location at any given time. That was probably why the recent navy crew decided to trouble the island this time, probably having been guided by a tracker in the Kingdom...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Renjun just chuckles. “Somehow my name had been mistranslated from Atlantean to Injeon. That means that any tracking spell the Kingdom has tried to use to find me wouldn’t have worked.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or not… but magic tracker or not, it was probably not difficult to find merchants who have come by Incantare Bay and seen Renjun using his magic. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"One of the few times in your life being atlantean has actually been better for you."  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A slap to the back of his head from a disappointed looking Kun just encourages Donghyuk to smile innocently at the others in the room. He sees them deliberating their response, not knowing if his joke was too offensive. Especially Jaemin and Jeno who had learnt a bit about Renjuns past, but a snort from Renjun breaks up the awkward atmosphere as quickly as it had appeared. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"A whole fucking bitch." Is what Renjun replies with, using his five fingers to flick at Donghyuks direction. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donghyuk mirrors the action, another slap to his head finally making him stop. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How many times have I told you not to do that?" Kun sighs, deliberately targeting Donghyuk in his scolding. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's an offensive gesture. Like <em> really </em>offensive." He hears Jisung explain to the others. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Aw, cute. </em> Donghyuk thinks, patting Jisung as the Kitsune stops Chenle from doing the gesture at Jaemin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sitting silently this whole time, Mark finally joins in the conversation. Flicking his hat higher onto his head, he asks the question that has somehow not been asked yet. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So, what does that mean for Renjun?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone stopped talking when they heard Mark, finally settling down and contemplating the issue at hand. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Does this mean Renjun is in danger or not? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, no, not really. But Donghyuk has to remind himself of the fact that these guys don't actually know that Renjun <em> can't </em> be in active danger with him around; he isn’t almighty, but he can cast a nasty protection charm if the situation calls for one..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The kingdom hunting Renjun isn’t even a huge issue once he thinks it through. The biggest worry would be if the navy manages to catch them off guard while at sea and even <em> then </em>, Donghyuk knows it would all come down to who has the strongest fire power. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kun just calls it overconfidence in his own abilities. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Possibly. </em>A small part of Donghyuk's brain whispers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Technically," he voices briefly, shutting out the whispers to address the room. "I'm going to be with him so the Kingdom doesn't really matter generally speaking." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The pirates relax a hinge after listening to Donghyuk, but Mark just stares at him with strong skepticism. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And I’m supposed to believe you from your word only?" Mark asks, raising his eyes to look at Donghyuk. He may be sitting, but the look he gives Donghyuk makes him feel like he's being stared down at. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> It's a look of intimidation </em> Donghyuk recognises in the recess of his brain that isn't bubbling in anger at the inference of what Mark's words mean. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He recognises the skepticism and while, yes, Mark is just looking out for one of his crew, the look translates in his witchy brain of his as disrespect and contempt. And no witch leaves a challenge without <em> some </em> form of action.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Does this weak child just think that he can just step on my island, use </em> <b> <em>my</em> </b> <em> magic, and then suggest that I could be a danger to Renjun? </em>Donghyuk seethes. And probably, once he thinks back to this moment in the future, he will see that Mark wasn't trying to belittle his power. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But now, and maybe- <em> maybe </em>- it is the overconfidence swelling up in his body, but Donghyuk just flashes the prettiest smile he knows he can produce, and snaps at the Captain. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, <em> captain </em> , you literally have no say because unlike you who can’t seem to keep his own crew safe, I am possibly the most powerful witch you can ever come across in your life. So unless we meet a foe that can literally kill us all before it takes me the time to cast a protection spell, my <em> word </em>is possibly the strongest thing to believe in." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His hand grips his skirt as tight as his fingers can muster, Mark glaring at him, his hand reaching for the whip on his left hip. But before anything physical could start, a cough breaks the air. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Donghyuk," Renjun speaks up, slightly awkward to be the topic of animosity between the two people he trusts the most with his life. "You know he didn't say that to belittle your power. And Mark, sometimes when it comes to the magic realm, you just have to take what you hear at face value. If Donghyuk says the Kingdom won't be a problem for now, then they <em> won't </em>be a problem." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donghyuk closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, the slight scent of orange blossom from the pot of boiling flowers Kun uses to scent the store calming him down slightly, but not enough to apologise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> He's right. I'll need to worry about the imminent dangers and not this.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"For future reference, I don't usually say things and not mean them." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mark nods in reply and settles back down. Silence engulfs the group as Jaemin looks awkwardly between Donghyuk and his captain. Deciding that figuring out the whole ‘Renjun situation’ would probably be the best distraction for now, he Clears his throat to get everyone's attention.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So, uh… we're all final with the Renjun 'situation'?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Renjun presses a chaste kiss to Jamins hand. "Yes babe, it's done now." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Great. Now that that conversation is done, from what we’ve been told, Renjun isn’t the only thing they’ve been looking for.” Kun claps his hands together, reminding Donghyuk about the other item they will need to be on the lookout for.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> I had really hoped that thing would have stayed hidden for a few more years. </em>Donghyuk thinks, knowing that the magic folk in the group will know of the significance of the Yellow Diamond to the Isles. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, well… huh. I guess the easy way to put it is that they were also on the lookout for the Yellow Diamond.” Donghyuk says simply. Once saying this, he notices the frowns on the magic folks faces.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eyebrows raised in shock, Kun realises why Donghyuk waited for everyone to gather before telling him about the secrets he had been whispering to the lieutenant in the prisons. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The humans have similar expressions as the magic folk, but their frowns are a reaction to confusion than any other emotion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kun and Chenle quickly take out their guides and immediately imbed a bit of their magic into the page with a map. As guides are created from one's own magic, they don't require a chanalling item like a wand or staff to move the magic in the guide.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To tell you the truth, he isn't too happy with this news that there are people looking for the yellow diamond. All magic is birthed from the Isles, from the simple spells like lighting a candle, to the species specific magic like the power from a banshees scream, and even the birth of magical monsters. And the yellow stone, which is flown all over the world in the beak of a brightly coloured parrot, is essentially the <em> heart </em> of the Isles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donghyuk sees Renjun and Jisung explaining to the humans about the yellow diamond as he reaches into his bag to take out a small compass. It’s made of silver with red etchings on the side, symbols of an old language only few left in the world can read, and he is eternally grateful that the one who gifted it to him had provided a translation alongside it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donghyuk cuts the side of his finger on the sharp tip of his sun earring, the drop of blood blending into the red etchings. In the shop, no one is paying attention to him, everyone too engrossed in their own research, even Chenle and Kun have their eyes glued to their own guides. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Geeze, they could have at least watch me do my cool magic things. </em>Donghyuk sighs, pushing the now glowing compass into the middle of the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The etchings glow with a bright red light, wiggling around the compass like some type of worm. Donghyuk drips another drop of his blood onto the top of the compass and snaps, gathering the Chaos in the room and guiding it into a ball around the compass. The etchings interact with the Chaos, merging with it as the light combines into a single quantity. To others, it looks as though a sudden ball of light is floating above an open compass, blinking from a warm yellow to a deep red. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>However, to high level witches who have sufficient control over Chaos, the light looks like a jumbled web of magic and with each flash, molding the magic into an even stronger spell. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obviously, the flashing catches the eyes of everyone in the room. Renjun stops his history lesson to marvel at the sheer complexity of the Chaos in the light, glancing over at Donghyuk periodically in wonderment as he realises, <em> I don’t truly know what Donghyuk is capable of. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was a gift from one of the last surviving elder trees in the great oak forests.” Donghyuk explains, all eyes on him as he lazily waves his hand in front of the light. “Wait for the light to stop blinking.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The store of Red Bean becomes silent after Donghyuk speaks, and no one moves as the bright flashes of red light wash over all of them. After a few seconds, the blinking stops as the red condenses into a small point in the light. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the eyes of Donghyuk and Renjun, the etchings and chaos in the light mellow out as they concentrate on one spot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The hell is that?” Jeno asks. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“An overcomplicated tracking device.” Donghyuk replies, rubbing his eyes and flopping onto the table. His hood falls with him, covering his head as he rolls his body on the table slightly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of all places, It <em> has </em> to be there?” He whines, reaching into his belt bag to take out yet another bottle of witch hazel to down. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why? What’s there? And also, why use the compass to track the diamond?” Chenle asks, personally intrigued as to why Donghyuk used the compass to find the location of the yellow diamond when all magic folk know that it can be traced by just using the guide. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I'll let you in on a little secret,” Donghyuk frowns, unamused at the location they will have to travel to. “The thing the guide is tracing isn't the diamond, it's a fake.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fake?" Chenle clarifies, his head tilting slightly in confusion. Even Kun, with his years of studying, and Renjun who had been personally taught by him on much about the guide look to him in disbelief as well. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah. Fake.” <em> And now I have to go sail on this fucking ship to some fucking island to </em> <b> <em>maybe</em> </b> <em> catch a glimps of it. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Too caught up with whining, Donghyuk doesn’t realise when Renjun comes up to him and slams his guide on the table near to his ears, shocking him up with a squeak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the fuck!” Donghyuk rubs his ears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You whining about whatever isn’t helping us you asshat. Hurry and tell us what you mean by the fake tracker.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clicking his tongue in annoyance, Donghyuk sits up properly at the table but doesn’t take off his hood. “Well, we all know how the diamond gets carried around the world to spread its magic right?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chenle and Jisung nod, with Chenle affirming that they were taught this about the early stages of magic history .</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So essentially, what the guides are tracking is a second parrot with another gem.” </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“No way…” </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> I wish they could see their faces right now. </em> Donghyuk notices, trying his best not to burst out laughing at the faces of his (new) friends (he hopes). <em> Honestly, they probably see magic on the daily so why are they drawing a line at ‘two parrots’? </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You guys are literally magic. How is the thought that two gems exist throwing you off so much?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Renjun throws his hat at him, Donghyuk just barely dodging out of the way while laughing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We were literally taught that the guide tacked the yellow diamond as HISTORY. It's a heart, things only have <em> one </em>heart!” Renjun takes a moment to think again, suddenly slipping off his leather boot and throwing it at Donghyuk as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bitch YOU literally taught me magic history!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Feeling his sides cramp up at the ferocity of his laughs, Donghyuk takes a few deep breaths and picks up the thrown hat and boot, sliding them back over to Renjun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No but seriously, what I just told you guys is <em> literally </em> a ‘to the grave’ secret.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, but like <em> how </em> ‘to the grave’ is it?” Chenle asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone in the room turns to look astonishingly at him. Putting both his palms in front of his mouth, the banshee gesture for surrendering, Chenle gives them all a strong ‘What?’ look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t even know if I was supposed to tell you guys or not.” Donghyuk confesses. <em> But what’s done is done I guess. </em> “So for all intents and purposes, if you’re ever questioned, just say you were following the diamond from the guide.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How did you even find out about this?” Kun asks, bewildered that such a secret could fall into Donghyuk’s lap in his short 20 ish years of life and not once had he even heard of this in his over a hundred.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Smiling sheepishly, and going suspiciously quiet, it takes a moment for Donghyuk to reply.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m so sorry. I really can’t tell you.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright.” Mark nods, his pose relaxed and calm as he brushes the whip on his left hip with his fingers. “Then do tell us what we <em> can </em>know, princess.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donghyuk shoots a dirty look at Mark, because he knows that Mark is using the title princess in a way to show that he has no power or authority. <em>Funny considering how I'm</em> <em>probably the strongest one here, and also, it is very different from when I call Renjun a princess, because I'm outright calling him royalty.  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well- <em>Captain-, </em>next is a small place called Paradise Island, a wonderful place where your deepest wishes can come true, where the best plants grow to get addictive substances, and where a tribe called the ‘<em>To’pryter’ </em>guard as if the island is their own body.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Paradise Island?” Jisung confirms, nibbling his lip as his eyebrows furrow together. He looks more closely at the map made of magic. “That Island isn’t very far from here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh? How long will it take to sail there then?” Mark questions. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry, I’m not very sure. I left my navigation map and notes on the ship.” Jisung answers, hunching his shoulders together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s fine,” Donghyuk says, quickly patting Jisung on his head in assurance. “What’s really important is how we’re going to deal with the To’pryter tribe. The island only has one tribe, but by the isles are they annoying to deal with.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm. Then princess, any no killing laws set on this ‘Paradise Island’?” Mark smiles, taunting as he totally ignores the dirty looks being sent his way as he reaches over to grab Donghyuk’s guide off the table. Donghyuk has half a mind to snatch it back, but deciding not to as the effort really didn’t seem worth it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Does that even matter though?” Jeno laughs, a cheeky smile plastered on his face. He points to the bright red spot as a sort of excitement rolls off his body in waves. “We're pirates, if you really wanted to, could a law stop you from killing?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Manners in asking and what-not.” Mark says, flipping through the Guide in his hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve never really gotten used to that,” Renjun stands, putting his hat back on his head. He looks out the glass at the storefront and sees that the sky has turned dark. “That one spirit was <em> not </em> friendly in the isles damn slightest.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donghyuk follows behind him, opening the door to look outside as well. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sky's cloudy, a small storm brewing in the horizon. Taking one of the empty lanterns at the side of the door, he snaps his fingers and guides the orbs of light in the sky to fly into it. Placing the lantern back onto the ground, he goes back into the store. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm. A storm’s brewing, take the lantern with you while you walk back to the ship. Wards off spirits." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Great, now there's malicious spirits here too?" Jaemin whines. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Renjun smacks the back of his head, rolling his eyes. "It's attitudes like that which turns them malicious in the first place." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donghyuk looks around the store, at the pirates all sitting around the table. Standing with Kun, he watches as Renjun continues to tell Jaemin off, with Jeno laughing at his side. Chenle and Jisung play around with the open compass on the table, swiping their hands over the chaos sphere trying to disturb the image. Mark casually flips through his guide, stopping every so often to carefully read through the page. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He suddenly feels a hand on his head, petting him through the hood. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Our gremlin has finally found his family, huh." Kun whispers into his ear, a slight asymmetrical smile gracing his lips. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donghyuk reaches up, covering Kuns hand with his own. For the few years he's known Renjun, the one thing he understands the most is Renjuns relation to this word called 'family'. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s something he wants, but could be taken from him in the name of ‘fate’. He has a family in Atlantis, but fate took that from him when it made him a witch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Renjun does think it's funny how Donghyuk believes himself to be the lucky one, considering how he can’t remember his family at all.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah. I'm happy for him." Donghyuk shows Kun a smile. Slightly rueful, but still genuinely happy for Renjun. He tightens his hold on Kuns hand for merely a second, before bringing it down and walking towards the other boys.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay, go on and skedaddle back to your ship. Storms in these parts are kinder to those living on water than on land." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mark puts Donghyuk's guide down onto the table, straightening his hat as he addresses his crew. "Alright, time to head back." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Aww, I wanted to stay with Haechan." Chenle whines, digging a hug into Donghyuk’s side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't worry, you’ll be seeing much more of me.” He hugs Chenle goodbye, and follows the crew out of the shop. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He picks up and hands the lantern over to Renjun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'll see you tomorrow. Be safe." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I will. Have a good night." Renjun waves, leading the crew down the road back to the ship.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donghyuk watches the backs of the pirates, their clothes getting smaller and smaller the further they walk. Once the bright hair of Jisung and Chenle are out of sight, he closes the door and snaps. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The free-floating chaos outside the shop rushes to the entrance, building itself into an invisible barrier of sorts. The raindrops that slowly fall bounce off in a curve. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How bad do you think the storm is going to be?" He asks, making himself comfortable in the previously sat chair. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Not one clue dear." Kun laughs, taking the seat opposite of Donghyuk. "Want to ask the cards?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donghyuk nods, reaching into his pouch to take out a deck of tarot cards. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>These tarot cards, the ones magic users own, have been a long lost mystery of the magic realm. No one knows who truly creates them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unlike the cards non-magic folk can just buy at any old trinket shop, true tarot cards embedded with magic can only be used after being gifted to another magic user. If you aren't gifted the deck, and if the deck doesn't like you, bad luck will fall into your life for as long as you have the deck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Funnily enough, it is also considered very rude to just discard a deck of tarot cards as well, making them a very rare and tricky tool for the magic folk. The discardment of a deck has led to generational bad luck in some cases. However, if one was to be so lucky to have come across a true tarot deck in their lifetime (and even more extraordinarily a deck that likes you), happiness and luck are said to follow. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Good luck and happiness, huh. </em>Donghyuk thinks as he shuffles his deck, the cards flying out by themselves. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once three cards fly out he stops shuffling and allows the cards to reveal themselves, not wanting to rush it. One by one the cards flip and Donghyuk interprets them out for Kun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The moon, signifying intuition , The tower reversed, a warning of delayed disaster, and The hermit reversed, losing your way." Donghyuk stares deeply into the moon card, slightly confused. "I'm fairly certain that this means the storm tonight is not dangerous… but…"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But... your journey with them won't be easy?" Kun supplies. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donghyuk nods in response. He puts the deck back into his pouch, thanking them as he does. "I guess all I can do is see what tomorrow holds." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kun stands up to get ready for bed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes. Tomorrow."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Donghyuk meets up with the crew the next morning at the docks, the sun barely shining above the horizon. All his required belongings have already been packed into his pouch. Renjun had already taken all the important items from their beach house the day before so all that was left were some trinkets from the shop, some oils and secret stashes of ingredients for his potions. (He's fairly certain that the tears of a bat won't be something he will come across easily on his travels.) </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Drying his hair with a quick wind spell, Donghyuk sees the two members of the crew who had come to pick him up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The isles greet another day.” He greets, fluffing his dried hair into the style he likes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And back to you.” Renjun smiles. He notices the slightly damp collar of Donghyuks shirt, his burgundy skirt just a tad darker than the day before. “You’ve had an early morning?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah. Just finished helping Kun to hex the seabed.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Seabed? Isn't that dangerous for you?” The other pirate, Chenle, asks. He looks back and forth between Donghyuk and the calm waters out at the dock. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh definitely.” Donghyuk grins, bringing Chenle into a shoulder hug, the seawater dampening Chenles grey wrappings. “But I had Yangyang to help me so there was a <em> minimal </em> drowning risk.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He lifts his head to look straight at Renjun, addressing him next. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Talking about Yangyang, he was suddenly called back by the royal guard. I think it might have something to do with the monsters the veil has let out but he said he would be back at most in 30 minutes.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh. How long ago was that?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“About… 30 minutes ago. I was left to continue the hex and Spencer brought me back up to the surface after.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The waters next to the trio began to bubble, and an iridescent green tail broke the surface of the water. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ello’ loves.” Yangyang interjects, splashing a bit of water at Renjun and Chenle. “Some bad news, the pacific sea goblins have brought information of an unidentified sea creature roaming the waters of the alexandrea pacific so my time here won’t be very long.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Renjun goes over to Yangyang and passes him 3 potion bottles from his hat. They were the same colour as Yangyangs tail, and the glass was tall and skinny. “Well here, I made some protection potions for you. It has a blood-tie link in it so if you ever use these I would know. Only use these if you are in life threatening danger.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yangyang takes the bottles and secures them to his seaweed belt around his waist. Reaching out of the water, he holds onto Renjuns hand. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Atlantis is one of the safest places in this whole world, especially with the new hex Donghyuk put up. I’m more worried about you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yangyang sighs, a wistful expression gracing his face as he squeezes Renjuns hand. A small distance away, Donghyuk and Chenle turn around to allow the two brothers some privacy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donghyuk continues to control the winds to dry his clothes, the slight scent of ocean salt sticking to him. He decides it's not unpleasant, so he doesn't try to remove it. He thumbs at his earring, the engraving of the sun insignia reminding him of the significance of the journey he is about to embark on. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, Haechan.” Chenle speaks up, curious about the earring Donghyuk was wearing. “What does the engraving on your earring mean?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's my life insignia." Donghyuk offhandedly says. This shocks Chenle, surprised that at his age Donghyuk already was bestowed a personal insignia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Already?" He asks, truly unsure if Donghyuk was just playing with him or being serious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I've had an eventful past. Don't worry too much about it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chenle just nods at this, letting the conversation shift to another topic. Donghyuk is grateful, as even though he likes Chenle, he still isn't comfortable talking about his past with him just yet. Even Renjun still has no idea about his full history. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They turn back to the brothers after another moment, and take their turns to say goodbye to Yangyang. He provides Donghyuk with a final warning about the seas and dives back into the water, disappearing into the depths. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So,” Renjun pipes up. “Should we head up to the ship?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, now is as good a time as any.” Donghyuk nods, slipping his arm around Chenles as Renjun guides them up the plank. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The <em>Somnium </em>is a beautiful ship, its main hull made from a deep coloured giant sequoia, the redwood matching the black sails and the phoenix figurehead. It’s not huge, but definitely big enough to house all 7 of them with enough room for each pirate. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>However, as he looks around the main deck of the ship, he slowly sees a few anomalies the Somnium possess.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, only one crow's nest?" He asks, looking up to the towering sails. There are two masts, but only one crow's nest which surprises him. Usually, pirates have as many crow's nests as possible, to the point where they will even stick a pointless extra mast just to have the advantage of an aerial attack.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chenle’s piercing laugh breaks through the somewhat quiet sounds of the ship.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Renjun somehow managed to redirect a freaking cannon ball from destroying our ship to the nest at the back."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He continues to tell him how very soon after Renjun had joined them, an unidentified ship had tried to kill them. They managed to escape, but just barely as Jeno had been badly hurt during the attack, and Mark had fallen very sick just before. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I think the pure stress of almost dying made it possible for me to literally telekinesis the cannon ball up and away." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chenle nods at that, the stress theory having been passed around the crew after the incident. "Plus, we've actually never used the crow's nest for anything other than a hiding place during hide and seek, so we just left the destroyed one alone." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Huh. Cool." Donghyuk laughs. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the deck of the ship, Donghyuk looks back to the island. <em> I won’t be back for a while. </em>He thinks, taking a deep breath as he turns to Renjun. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Jisung is your navigator right?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah. Honestly, it's surprising how well he can read the stars for a kitsune." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But he isn’t the best at travelling during the day," Chenle chimes in. "So that's when Mark usually takes over." </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> That's perfect. </em> Donghyuk thinks, nodding in acknowledgement to Chenle and Renjun. For the life of him, he has never been good at navigating during the night. Every time he's tried to use his magic to help him guide his way anywhere during the night, it just backfires and sends him in a wrong direction. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He follows the two pirates to a trap door, an inconspicuous plank of wood the same colour as the surrounding deck. The only clue to it being different is a loop of thick copper used to open it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Walking down the stairs, Donghyuk notices that they're standing right in the middle of what seems to be the dining area. A small stove and basin off to one side, a good sized cabinet next to it, and a large table right in the middle of the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chenle and Renjun go about explaining how everything in the room worked. Unsurprisingly to Donghyuk, they tell him that the majority of the items had already been tinkered with using magic in one way or another. Their most recent addition being when Yangyang had given Renjun a parting gift of a water stone, which generates a continuous stream of fresh water when activated, and had thus given the pirates an upgrade of actually having - wait for it - pure drinking water whenever they turned on the tap. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Did the idiots not invest in a water box? </em>Donghyuk muses to himself, unsure of how the crew had managed to get water before meeting Renjun. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Now you may be thinking, <em> hey did these idiots not think to get a water box? </em> - you would be absolutely right! I almost jumped ship when I realised how <em> little </em> this place had when I first got accepted into the crew." Chenle laughs. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stares off into the distance, Donghyuk mirroring his view to see him just looking right at the wall of the ship that had been slightly discoloured. Chenle releases a deep, but adoring sigh as he reminisces about the time he had joined the crew. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We sustained ourselves on ale and fae moss for a good year and a half before finally meeting Renjun and installing the best thing in our ship!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hearing this, Donghyuk widens his eyes in surprise, respect for the crew increasing just a few notches. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The humans managed to eat fae moss for over a year without losing their mind?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fae moss, while not from the fae realm and isn't even a moss, is a small purple berry. Fae berries are non-magical fruit that are native to many small islands in the tropics, and often have magic-like properties when ingested. (For all his subpar naming skills are, even Donghyuk agrees the name for this fruit is abysmal) </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donghyuk thinks back to the book of poisons he once had, the paragraphs and paragraphs written about the fruit. <em> Whoever wrote that book had horrible summary skills. So many words all to just end with saying that it's a drug. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah! Our dear captain even managed to sit through a cleansing ritual with no damage to his mind! Though, Jaemin did think he was seeing flying cows around the ship for a few months." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Renjun opens the cabinet and a large basket of fae moss almost falls out. Catching the basket, Renjun balances it upon the uneven boxes in the cabinet. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So these two cabinets hold all our provisions, and we usually restock every month or two. Besides, Chenle and Jisung have taken to snacking on the fae moss when they feel like it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donghyuk pauses for a moment, pretty sure that telling them that he's allergic to fae moss would end up being really awkward. He decides that just outright telling them may be the best course of action. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Um… so like, I just <em> may </em> be near deathly allergic to fae moss and most fae berries?" Which he knows sounds like a joke to the two magic folk before him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Magic folk aren't allergic to human realm items and food. They physically cannot be allergic, the magic in their bodies usually mitigating any reaction. Chenle and Renjun cock their heads at him, their eyes burning questions into him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Magic moves through me differently." Donghyuk confesses. Even now, after knowing Renjun for so long, this is the first time he has revealed something so significant about himself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A beat passes, Donghyuk anxiously eyeing the two pirates in front of him. A moment later Renjun sighs, nodding once and locking up the cabinet again. "When you say <em> near </em> deathly, how near do you mean?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This knocks any questioning gaze out of Chenle, an expression of worry replacing his eyebrows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Uhm… Well the last time I had a fae berry I ended up seeing my guardian angel and assigned devil fighting over me?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This shocks Chenle even more, his worry now changing again into near worship. "YOU MANAGED TO MEET THEM!?" he screams, excitement rolling off him in waves. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well… yeah?" Donghyyk shrugs. He always forgets most situations he gets into would be impossible for others. Meeting an elder tree that actually liked him enough to give him a gift? Near impossible for anyone else. The power he holds? Literally a mystery to everyone else. Meeting your assigned angel and devil? … well you would have to literally <em> die </em> to do that. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"DONGHYUK!" Renjun screams, slightly appalled at the news. "Y...You, that, WHAT? You have literally <em> died </em>from ingesting fae berries?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donghyuk just shrugs again, a part of him regretting having told the two about his allergy. Chenle keeps glancing between Donghyuk and Renjun, his eyebrows slightly furrowed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He died?" Chenle cocks his head slightly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Renjun nods back, explaining what he means.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So, that joke about 'meeting your assigned angel and devil' has some history behind it. Kun told me that when magic was first born, angels and devils watched over all living things to protect their souls to the afterlife."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes, I was taught this in Banshee history." Chenle nods, watching closely as Donghyuk sneaks away to the stool a meter away. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Renjun continues. "Non-magic humans stopped believing in such tales after a few million years, but us magic folk haven't. There have only been a handful of accounts of magic-folk having met their assigned angels and devils." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donghyuk hears this and snaps his fingers together. From the cabinet, a few berties float over to him, circling around an outstretched finger. "You're telling it wrong." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What in the bloody seas do you mean?" Renjun rolls his eyes, gearing up to smack Donghyuk. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well in the first place, you didn't even explain exactly <em> why </em> non-magic humans stopped believing in them." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He quickly dodges the smack aimed at his head, and flicks his finger back to shoot a berry right at Renjuns head. A bright purple stain is left behind on his skin right on his cheek. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Obviously, as magic history isn't my area of study, you shouldn't quote me on this but from what I know, angels and devils stopped protecting a majority of humans after they had managed to destroy another magic island a few million years ago." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chenle nods, helping Renjun to wipe off the purple stain. "Ahhh, okay. I think I've heard of this before but I hadn't been paying attention."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thus continuing from where I left off,  non-magic humans stopped believing in all that is magic. So when they eventually heard the magic folk hidden in their numbers talking about such things, they started doing what humans do best."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Discredit things they don't understand." Donghyuk says. He settles back onto the stool, preparing for the revelation the younger pirate was going to go through. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Renjun doesn't notice Donghyuk's slight change in attitude and just nods in agreement. "Yes. They started trying to discredit them, but the most they could say was 'so have you met them?'. Anyone who spoke of a 'guardian' was classified as people with a mental disability. Eventually this turned into some type of joke between the magic folk to get their minds off the horrors committed to them. However, there really is one way to meet your angel and devil." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chenles eyes widen, his fingers dyed purple from the berry hovering over Renjuns cheek stopping in its action.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Your soul has to meet them." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looks over to Donghyuk, the thought that this boy he has come to like so suddenly having died before stunning him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Honestly, saying I died makes it sound way worse than it actually was." Donghyuk tries to nonchalantly shrug, thinking that if he plays it off the two boys won't make a big deal out of it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In all honesty, it had been one of the worst experiences in his life. It was when he was young and hadn't even gone through puberty yet. He remembers being hungry, thirsty, and dirty, walking through thick vegetation as the uneven jungle floor cut his legs and the bottom of his feet. The only thing he remembers was actually going his way was the fact that the sun wasn't beating down on him, but the humidity of the jungle still caused the air to be sweltering. Breathing was hard, each breath causing his lungs to boil.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He knew he was going to die. He knew that, if it wasn't the hunger or thirst, it would be something else entirely, but he was going to die that day. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was in the most pain he had ever been in, too weak to take a step but powering through with sheer willpower, knowing he was going to die, but it couldn't be in <em> there </em> . No. He couldn't die in the jungle, but he didn't know where he had to go. He remembers very vividly the <em> fear </em> coursing through his veins, but it wasn't from the knowledge that he was going to die. It was the fear of getting caught. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was running from something, <em> Someone </em>. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The cuts on his legs bled more and more, a straight trail to his body that an older Donghyuk would now have the knowledge to try and hide away. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He knew whoever was chasing him was catching up, the pounding of his heart so strong that all he felt he could do was to stop and puke. But he didn't, he kept running. (It was more of a hobble, his cut feet preventing such a young boy from actually running, but he wants people to know he <em> tried </em> to get away.) </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But of course, expecting such a young body to overexert itself was going to come crashing down on him sooner than later, and just as he crashes through another thick layer of bushes, his knees gave out. He falls hard, scraping his arm and the right side of his face in the process. But when he looks up, brushing the dirt out of his wounds, the sight takes his breath away. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Three golden pillars surround a small stone bed. But like some sick joke, he was too tired to even crawl over, the most he could do was sit up and lean himself on a piece of protruding rock. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was horrible, something in his head telling him that once he got to the rockbed he would be safe from everything, from the hunger, from the thirst, from the pain, from the <em> fear </em>. But all he could do was watch the sun shine on the golden pillars as he laid against the cool rock. He turns his head, tears building up but his body was too tired to even cry. A bright yellow against the green catches his eye, and he uses what little of his strength to turn his head to see that little bundle of fruit hanging off the bush behind him. Older Donghyuk knows to never randomly eat unknown fruit, but little Donghyuk had already known he was going to die, and dying seemed better than being caught, so no forward thinking was going through his tiny head as he used the remainder of his strength to grab a bundle and swallow the palm of fruit. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Almost instantly a deep heat coursed through the inside of his body, followed by a deathly chill. The two temperatures traded off in quick succession, making the ache he felt in his body double and the pain from all his wounds triple. He tried to breathe through the pain, but it felt like even his lungs were failing him, his throat constricting to such impossible strength that he felt the muscle burst, a mouthful of blood following. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>However, even through the newfound pain, Donghyuk didn't let a single tear fall. He tilted his head slightly to the left, having no strength to spit out the blood and letting a small stream flow out of his mouth. He coughed once, surprising himself that he still had the strength to do so. The world around him slowly became cold, and his eyes slowly closed. The last thing he remembers before falling unconscious was the sight of silver.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He doesn't know how long he was out for, but the young boy slowly opened his eyes to see the same jungle he died in, just from a higher vantage point. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Didn't I die? </em> His senses coming back to him as he hears a loud argument not far from him. They were beautiful, one dressed in an earthy toned tunic and the other dressed in tight black pants and a bright frilly shirt. All he caught from the argument were their names and a short "You aren't supposed to come with us yet." before he opened his eyes again, this time in his body. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The pain wrecked through him, but the fear from being chased no longer there as he found himself on the stone bed he had so desperately wanted to get to. Eventually, when he was all healed from his wounds and fatigue, he tried another bite of fae berries and found out that he was very allergic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A stained finger pokes Donghyuk on his forehead, which brings him out from his memory trip. He tries to smile at Renjun, the look coming out more forced than he would have liked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Honestly, to tell you the truth, dying was the okay part.” <em> It was the running away that scared me the most.  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chenle looks as though he’s about to cry, and a wailing banshee, no matter how human, is never a good sign. Quickly taking Chenle into his arms in a tight hug, Renjun ushers them all out back to the top deck for fresh air and sunlight. Plus, banshee magic would prove to be less destructive in an open area. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maneuvering his and Chenle's body up the stairs proves to be easier said than done, but once up on the deck, the sounds of the islanders bustling around the port and the salty waves against the body of the ship calm Chenle down. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No berries.” Chenle says, wiping the gathered tears off his face with a strong frown.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Berries? What's going on?” A new voice comes out from below deck. It’s Jaemin, with Jeno and Jisung in tow behind him. “We heard some talking and then feet running back upstairs so we thought something happened.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chenle just shouts a loud “No Fae Berries!” rocking the ship in its power which promptly brings Mark from out of his quarters. Jisung quickly takes over cuddling duties from Donghyuk as the whole crew gets settled on the deck, a salty breeze from the sea curling through their clothes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donghyuk looks over to Renjun, nodding once to give permission to tell them of his allergy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, Chenle and I thought it would be a good idea to give Haechan a tour of the ship. We only managed to get to the eating area before finding out he’s allergic to fae moss.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This shocks Jisung. Being from the magic realm himself, he knows that magic folk just don't have allergies to fae berries. “Allergic?” he questions, slowly and carefully running his fingers through Chenle’s knotted hair. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donghyuk nods, the light catching his earring as it shines in the sun. “Yeah so, my body regulates magic differently than other magic folk. Even I don't know why or how, but this means I am allergic to a lot of things normal magic folk just <em> can't </em> be allergic to. Like fae berries.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But what does that have to do with Chenle almost crying?” Jeno asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Because I think he has realised that me dying probably hurt me more than I knew. </em>“Because I told him that I’ve died after eating a mouthful of the berries.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This shocks them, surprised at how calmly Donghyuk could have told them of his death encounter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"O-oh…" Jisung whispers, his fingers going taught. He knows of the large amount of berries they have in storage, a useful food to bring on island excursions as a substitute for water. He would like to get rid of all fae berries on the ship, but at the same time the benefits of such a wonderful item could help them in a time of need. Plus, trying to calm down a crying Chenle in his arms really wasn't helping him to think through the issue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The white orb hanging from his ear hits him in his face from the momentum of his head turn, deciding that asking what the captain plans to do would be the best course of action. However, before Jisung could voice out his concerns, Mark walks further into their small crowd and looks straight at Donghyuk. “We aren’t dropping our stock if that’s what you’re trying to imply.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This surprises everyone, even Donghyuk. A low anger grows in his gut, the implication of that sentence telling Donghyuk he wasn't actually seen as a member of the crew by the captain just yet. It only takes a moment for him to compose himself though, before any of the other boys try to argue with Mark about his decision. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There is an underlying hint of malice in his voice when he replies. “Nope, not what I was implying.” <em> Who the fuck replies with that when finding out someone has a deadly allergy? </em> “Just need to make sure no meals have the berries in em’.” Donghyuk paints a fake smile to Mark, choosing to ultimately ignore the situation. Not the right time to try and be petty he decides. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Good." Mark nods, his chest puffing out slightly. He gives a final once over of the other boys, before turning around and heading back to his captains quarters. The slamming of the thick wooden doors startles everyone back to reality, the slight hostility between the Captain and the Witch causing even Chenle to stop crying. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wow. Um- o… okay?" Renjun stutters slightly, confusedly looking over at Donghyuk who just shrugs his shoulders. Sighing, he starts giving directions to the pirates, the outburst from Mark causing them all to short circuit at his weird hostility. "Erhm, Jaemin, why don't you bring Chenle to his room and play the ocarina for him?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donghyuk watches as Jaemin nods once before scooping up Chenle and bringing him down the stairs. "I'll go with them." Jisung chirps up, giving a quick hug to Donghyuk before following after the pair. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What the fuck was that?" Renjun finally says once Chenle and Jisung were out of hearing range. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah. It's weird for Mark to be so antagonistic to someone he just met. He always pretends to be an angel first." Jeno says, scratching his head. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donghyuk stays silent, not knowing enough of the Captain and his behaviour to really comment. Jeno and Renjun start talking to each other about Mark's behaviour, their words jumbling in his head as he takes a look to the sky. Soft white clouds pepper the bright blue sky, a perfect day some would say. The heat is cozy and the sea breeze blows away any stress in his body. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donghyuk brings his attention back to the couple in front of him, Jeno giving Renjun a quick peck before running over to the captain's quarters, no doubt to use his first-mate privileges to have a talk with Mark. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I- well, ignoring that, I feel like it is as good a time as any to teach you some pirate rules." Renjun says, walking over to the middle of the ship to sit with his back against the main mast. The area under had two barrels, which Donghyuk took the liberty of leaning against one, his burgundy cape fluttering behind him in the wind. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I already know about ship safety." Donghyuk replies, admiring how the dark wood of the ship made Renjuns greyish-blue hair pop out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I said <em> pirate </em> rules." Renjuns rolls his eyes. Donghyuk nods, as it makes sense that pirates would act on a different set of rules than normal sailors. "Anyways, you don't really need to follow ship safety rules here, but you <em> must </em> keep in mind the pirate rules. Some are more important than others, but it won't take long for you to learn which ones should come first."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah yeah, just hurry up and tell me." Because for someone as powerful as Donghyuk, he really isn't as all knowing as he likes to portray himself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fine. Well first off, the most important would be to never anger the whales. They control too much of the sea to have them angry at you." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donghyuk nods, thinking back to the time a blue whale calf helped him steer away from a vortex. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Next, some rules intertwine with shipping rules, like if the water ever turns murky for absolutely no reason, leave the top deck as fast as you can or if you hear someone shout in the fog, never reply." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, basic stuff I know. C'mon, tell me something fun! What about pirate specific rules?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Runjun rubs his eyes, smoothing out the wrinkles he knows have come up. "Hello witch with an asshole the size of his cauldron, are you really serious about this?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donghyuk stops knocking the barrel, his knuckles mid-air in the action. "Sorryy, sorry. Yeah I am." He replies with a nod. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Renjun eyes Donghyuk for a second, his snarl showing the severity of his words. "Fine. There are pretty much only 3 really important rules to make sure you remember…. Well, they probably wouldn't matter to you but just be careful <em> when </em> you break them." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donghyuk nods, wanting his first day at sea with the crew to be without an annoyed Renjun. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"First rule, always treat the ship with respect," he sticks his index finger right into Donghyuks face, a 1 to follow his words. "Yes, I may have literally blown up a crows nest but the fact I haven't died of scurvy means that the ship was <em> okay </em> with me doing it." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Second rule, don't look deeper than you absolutely have to." His fingers change to a 2. "Self explanatory, what with you already knowing about atlantis you can probably guess that there are other underwater civilisations who want to stay hidden." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donghyuk nods, remembering the time he accidentally saw a group of horse-fishes mating deep in the crescendo sea. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Third, nothing is entirely as it seems." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donghyuk blinks, unamused with the rules Renjun seemed to have put great importance on. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"... I could literally break every single rule and come out fine. Are these for humans or something?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"N… No? Jisung literally almost got pulled into an abyss when he stared too long down a ravine." Renjun sighs, cursing the divine protection that seems to cover Donghyuk. "Okay, you know what, if not for <em> your </em> safety, at least follow the rules for OUR safety. Deal?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donghyuk laughs. He would have followed the rules either way just to make sure he didn't cause the demise of the whole ship. He should know, dying wasn't fun. He reaches his hand out waiting for Renjun to shake. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Deal." </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for your time!! As always, if there are any glaring errors do feel free to leave a comment and constructive criticism is always welcome as well!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You have reached the end of chapter 1! How you feeling? </p><p>I know it may have been messy and confusing at parts, but just drop a comment or find me on Twitter @Fli_shea to shout at me or to ask any questions (-3-) I may also drop snippets of further chapters and maybe some diagrams/pics to help you guys visualise the story better?</p><p>Thank you :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>